El objetivo es Marron
by Misora Naomi
Summary: Goten es incapaz de sostener una relación duradera; Trunks tiene timidez con las chicas. Los dos entran en un juego de seducción en el que terminarán enamorándose. Marron se convertirá en la más dulce pesadilla para ambos. GxMxT
1. Un dia agitado

_Nota. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y no tengo intención alguna de lucrar con ellos._

**Episodio 1. Un día agitado para Trunks.**

Un año después de la partida de Son Goku con el Dragon Shenron, los guerreros Z se reúnen de nuevo en un elegante salón, siendo el motivo el cumpleaños número treinta de Trunks. Son Goten, quien iba vestido con pantalón formal negro y una camisa azul, entró al salón, mirando de un lado a otro, impresionado por todo el lujo. Sin más distracciones, se decidió a buscar al festejado.

―¿Dónde estará ese loco de Trunks? –Se siguió preguntando mientras lo buscaba por todos lados en el enorme salón. ―¿Uh? – Goten dirigió su mirada por la ventana y observó a Trunks que estaba en el jardín del lugar. ―¿Qué es lo que hace ahí? ¿No debería estar adentro con los invitados?—Confundido, decidió ir a su encuentro. Lo observó por unos segundos. El joven estaba fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente, mientras miraba fijamente hacia la luna, como si estuviese melancólico. Goten se animó a saludarle.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! ¡Te estás haciendo muy viejo! – Trunks volteó y esbozó una sonrisa.

―¡Goten, viniste! Tarde pero sin sueño…―

―¿Qué haces aquí apartado de la sociedad? Te estaba buscando y vaya que me costó trabajo encontrarte…― Dijo el joven de cabellos negros, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

―Necesitaba un tiempo para respirar a solas, mamá no dejaba de presentarme a los invitados estirados a los que trajo. ―-Expresó Trunks con enfado.

—Ya… Que malhumorado. –Goten le miró de reojo, luego le mostró una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul y verde. ―Te traje tu regalo. —Goten tenía una enorme sonrisa, Trunks solamente lo miró sin emoción y luego dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia la luna.

―¿Qué no te dijeron que los regalos deben ponerse en la mesa que está adentro del salón? ¿Para qué lo traes aquí?—

―Anda no seas pesado, ¡ábrelo! –Exclamó Goten con impaciencia.

―No quiero—

―Anda, abrelooo, abrelooo—Cantó Goten haciendo una voz chillona—Abreeloouu. ―-A Trunks se le puso gruesa una vena de su cabeza y volteó a ver a Goten con el rostro enfadado.

―¡Arghh! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que detesto cuando haces eso!—

―Ja ja ja ja, está bien, si quieres que me calle, tendrás que hacer lo que te digo.

―Ya, ya, está bien, dámelo—Trunks tiró el cigarrillo y le arrebató a Goten el regalo de sus manos. Lo desenvolvió con impaciencia, luego abrió la caja y de ella sacó un pequeño objeto circular que acercó a su rostro para poder identificarlo mejor.

―¿Qué rayos es esto? –

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué es? ¿Qué eres ignorante? ¡Míralo bien!—

―¿Eh?—Trunks pasó un dedo por en medio del objeto, ahora sabía lo que era, sip, un condón.― ¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Qué clase de regalo es este?! ¡Y hay aun más en la caja! ¡¿Cuántos son?! – Trunks se puso totalmente colorado y espantado.

―Ja jaja ja, debías haber visto la cara que pusiste—Río Goten, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

―¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Hubieras dejado el regalo en la mesa al menos así me evitas el bochorno!—

―Pero si así lo hago no te habría visto la cara cuando lo abrieras jaja jaja

―Pervertido idiota—

―Míralo por el lado bueno, así tendrás suficientes para una noche. Porque ahorita que se haga noche nos iremos a un club a conocer unas nenas y podrás estrenar tus regalos jajajaja—

―¡Cállate! ¡No voy a ir a ningún club contigo! ¡Mañana voy a estar ocupado y necesito levantarme temprano! – Trunks le entrega a Goten la caja, muy enfadado.

―¿Pero qué haces? ¡Los traje para ti!—

―¡Pues te los devuelvo, no los necesito!—Trunks volvió su vista para otro lado, sacó otro cigarrillo, con su encendedor prendió fuego para encenderlo. Goten lo observó en silencio por un rato, curioso.

―¿Desde cuándo fumas?—Preguntó Goten

―Desde hace unos meses… resulta un buen desestresante—

―Si, claro… no me digas—Dijo en tono sarcástico.

―¡Oye! ¡Yo si me mato trabajando! A diferencia de ti que eres un flojo mantenido.

―Venga ya, no me molestes con eso…― Trunks suspiró de fastidio. Goten vuelve su vista a un grupo de chicas que apenas entraban al salón.

―Woow, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas tan guapas?—Preguntó el pelinegro.

―Ahh… ―Voltea Trunks para verlas—Son compañeras de trabajo…―

―¿Y nunca me las presentaste? Egoísta, te las quedas para ti solo…

―Ah, no es nada de lo que piensas. Yo no saldría con chicas del trabajo. Es poco profesional.—

―Por favor, ¿y si no es con ellas entonces quienes?—

―Ah… bueno… ―Trunks tragó saliva, no sabía qué decir.

―¡No me digas que! ¡Trunks! ¿Hace tiempo que no sales con una chica? –Le preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

―Ah… eso…―Trunks se sentía en un aprieto.

―Ahora que lo pienso nunca me has contado de una chica. Es posible que tú… tú no…― Le señaló Goten con el dedo, conteniendo una risa― ¿Ninguna?—

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡He salido con muchas chicas!—Se defendió Trunks ofendido y totalmente ruborizado.

―Nombra tres- Le retó Goten.

―¡No tengo porque contarte de mi vida privada!—

―¡Pero si somos amigos de toda la vida! Trunks por favor, te la pasas trabajando. Deberías relajarte y salir con algunas guapas muchachas…―

―¡Yo sí salgo con chicas! Por si no lo sabías, soy muy popular entre ellas…―Presumió el joven de cabello lila.

―¡Ja! Si alguien es muy popular con las chicas, ¡ese soy yo! –Aseguró Goten, señalándose así mismo con el dedo.

―Eres muy petulante e insoportable, ¿sabías?—

―Te apuesto lo que quieras a que conquisto más chicas que tú.—

―Esa es una ridícula apuesta. Además, dispones de más tiempo libre que yo.

―Anda no seas cobarde. Mira, vamos a hacerlo así. Elegimos a una chica y quien la conquiste y consiga acostarse con ella, gana.

―¿¡A-acostarse?!—Trunks se puso colorado nuevamente—No, yo creo que no.

―Trunks, ¿nunca te has acostado con una mujer verdad?—

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que sí! –Mintió

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el lío?—

―No lo sé… además, ¿Quién sería la chica?—

―Ven, vamos a ver adentro—Dijo Goten mientras abrazaba a su amigo con un brazo por el hombro y lo conducía al interior del salón—Elegiremos a la más bonita del lugar.

―Recuerda que no puedo salir con chicas del trabajo…

―Sí, sí…―Mientras que Goten miraba para todos lados buscando a la ideal. Trunks solo concentró su vista en una mujer: una hermosa rubia que tenía el cabello suelto largo, un vestido azul y un lindo sombrero con un listón del mismo color. Goten notó cómo la miraba y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

―Oye Trunks, parece que tenemos una ganadora.

―¿Qué?—

―Marron será el objetivo—Contestó, señalando con el dedo en dirección a la chica.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es la hija del amigo de nuestros padres! Por ende, nuestra amiga. —

―Ese no es impedimento para conquistarla, ¿no crees? Además mírala, se ha puesto muy buena. —

―(Voy a matarle) —Pensó el joven de cabello lila, evidentemente celoso—Definitivamente, te has vuelto loco. —Trunks se cruzó de brazos. Goten puso un gesto de burla, se acercó a su rostro, mirándolo amenazante.

―Si no lo haces… les diré a todos en tu trabajo que nunca has salido con una chica—Trunks se enfureció y tomó a Goten por el cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a golpearlo.

―Nomás que te atrevas te voy a hacer picadillo—Amenazó, iracundo.

―Ahh, ¿entonces si es cierto?—

―¡¿Qué?!—Trunks se ruborizó― ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mentira! ¡Además aunque lo digas nadie te creería!

―Pruébame.

―¡Canalla!—Trunks lo sacudió pero Goten no dejaba de sonreír—Quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara o la borraré.

―Bueno… ya está decidido entonces. —Goten se soltó del agarre de Trunks y luego se alisó la camisa—Cuidado que me costó plancharla, caramba. Bueno, me voy adelantando amigo. Deséame suerte—Goten le guiñó y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marron. Trunks suspiró y salió nuevamente del salón. Su madre le miró y fue a seguirlo. Trunks se paró en el mismo lugar donde estaba, frente a un estanque donde se reflejaba la luna. Sacó otro cigarro, lo encendió y se lo fumó.

―No voy a prestarme a sus juegos infantiles… ya estamos bastante grandecitos para eso…―

―¿Qué clase de juegos hablas?—Le preguntó una voz femenina. Trunks se sorprendió ligeramente y volteó para ver a su madre que estaba detrás de él.

―¡¿M-madre?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—

―Lo mismo que tú—Contestó la mujer, tranquilamente. Sacó también un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo.

―¿No deberías estar ahí dentro con esos individuos importantes?—

―La verdad estoy un poco cansada. Pero… no contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿qué clase de juegos?—Insistió Bulma.

―Es Goten, siempre con sus tonterías…―Se quejó Trunks.

―¿De qué se trata esta vez?—

―Quiere que hagamos una competencia para ver quién de los dos logra conquistar una chica. —

―¿En serio? ¡Es una estupenda idea!—Le animó su madre, sonriente. Trunks se sorprendió.

―¿Mamá? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?—Preguntó, incrédulo.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? Además a ti te haría bien salir con una chica al menos. —

―¿Porqué todo el mundo me fastidia hoy con eso? ¿Acaso es el día de molesten a Trunks en su cumpleaños?—

―Solo piénsalo. Así consigues empezar a practicar para conquistar chicas, hasta puedes pedirle consejos a Goten-

―¡Eso nunca! Pfft… que molestia…―Trunks tiró el cigarrillo y se dispuso a entrar al salón. Bulma lo miró retirarse, sonriente.

―Ahh… la juventud…―

Por otro lado, Goten ya había estado visualizando su objetivo por un rato. Marron no dejaba de platicar con Bra y no podía encontrar una oportunidad para que estuviera sola y pudiera acercársele.

―Rayos, a ver a qué hora dejan el cuchicheo. Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza-Dice Goten. Luego se acerca a las chicas y saluda con una sonrisa- ¡Hola!—

―¿Uh? ¿Goten?—Dijo Marron, ligeramente sorprendida.

―¿Qué quieres aquí Goten?—Preguntó Bra.

―Lo siento, pero necesito a Marron por unos momentos—Dice Goten, juntando las palmas de sus manos a manera de petición—Por favor.

―¿A mí?—Preguntó Marron, aun más sorprendida.

―Sí, vamos—Goten la jaló del brazo y se la llevó a un lugar apartado del resto de los invitados. Marron se soltó del agarre y miró a Goten con algo de enfado.

―¿Qué se te ofrece?—

―Solo quería saludar, je je—Goten, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba un poco nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de la chica.

―¿Saludar? Oye, todo este tiempo apenas me diriges la palabra y ahora de repente tomas mi mano y me llevas a un lugar apartado, ¿sólo para saludar?—

―Está bien, está bien. Hay algo que quiero pedirte. —

―Adelante. Y que sea rápido—Dice la joven rubia cruzándose de brazos y arqueando el cejo.

―Hace tiempo que no te veía y me parece que te has puesto muy guapa, ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos?—Le preguntó, animado.

―Déjame pensar…―Finge una pose pensativa—Yo creo que… no. —

―¿Eh, qué? No te escuché bien.

―Límpiate los oídos, torpe. Te dije que NO. —Luego de enfatizar la última palabra, le dio la espalda dispuesta a regresar a donde estaba con Bra.

―O-oye, espera. ¿No?—Le insiste Goten, tocándole el hombro para detenerla.-¿Le dices que no al Gran Goten?—

―Lo que oíste—

―P-pero, ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Soy atractivo, simpático e irresistible!—

―Argh…― Marron se volteo a verlo, con un gesto de fastidio― ¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti, "Gran Goten"? Que eres mujeriego, presumido, impertinente, antipático y muy muy frívolo.

―¡¿F-frívolo?! ¡Eso no es cierto! Oye, dame al menos una oportunidad, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí, si tú misma dijiste que apenas nos dirigimos la palabra?—

―Yo creo que no está muy alejada de la verdad…―Se unió una voz masculina a la conversación. Ambos voltearon a ver que se trataba de Trunks.

―¿¡Trunks!? ¡¿Qué haces?!—Exclamó Goten, sorprendido.

―¿Te está molestando este cretino? Puedo darle una paliza por ti—Dijo Trunks a Marron, mientras señalaba a Goten. Marron soltó una risita.

―¡Trunks!—Gritó Goten, molesto.

―No gracias, yo puedo con él. —Le contestó la rubia, sonriéndole.

―¿En serio? Porque ya le tengo ganas desde hace rato, sólo tienes que decirlo y ya está.—Insistió Trunks, también sonriendo.

―Ya veremos luego quien le pone golpizas a quién. Ahora lárgate que estoy en privado con ella. — Dijo Goten enojado, mientras empujaba a Trunks.

―No seas insistente, ya te dijo que no. —Se burlaba Trunks, encogiéndose los hombros. –Oye Marron…―Comenzó a decir Trunks, con cierta timidez ―¿Te parece que el sábado vaya a visitarte a tu casa un rato?—

―¿Qué? ¿A mí?—Marron estaba asombrada. No sólo Goten, ahora Trunks también le estaba coqueteando. — (¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? Sin duda que están tramando algo, pero…) —Mientras Marron pensaba, miró a Goten quien estaba furioso. Sonrió satisfecha. — (Si le digo que sí, de paso molesto a ese creído.) Está bien—Contestó Marron a Trunks.

―¿¡Qué!?—Goten estaba atónito.

―¡Excelente!—Festejó Trunks. —Ahora me voy a llevar a éste para que te deje en paz—Trunks jaló a Goten de la oreja y se lo llevó de ahí.

―¡Oye! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No hagas eso que me duele! ¡Para! ¡Ay!—Ya estando ambos afuera, Trunks le soltó la oreja y Goten se la sobó con la mano. ―No tenías que hacer eso. Debías haber esperado tu turno. —

―Tú no dijiste que eso fuera una regla. Pues bueno, ya te gané el primer round-

―Sí, sí. Tal vez el primer round pero la victoria final la tengo asegurada, ¡ja!—

―Sí, claro…― Trunks sacó otro cigarrillo, pero Goten lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que se le cayera. Los dos se dirigían al estacionamiento.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?—

―¡Nos vamos a un bar!—

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya te dije que no!—

―Le dijiste que no al club, pero del bar no dijiste nada…

―¡E-es lo mismo! ¡Suéltame!—

―¡No! ¡Ya dije que vamos y no habrá más discusiones!—

―No puede ser…―

…

Mientras tanto, Marron había regresado para seguir platicando con Bra. Marron tenía una misteriosa sonrisa y Bra le miró sospechosamente. Moría por saber qué le había dicho Goten.

―¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?—Le preguntó ansiosa la peliazul.

―¿Qué pasó con qué?―- Se hizo la desentendida.

―¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué te dijo Goten?―-

―Eh… pues… nada… solo quería saludar…―-Contestó la rubia, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

―Mentirosa… si sólo fuera para saludar habría demorado menos. Anda, anda, suéltalo…―-Presionó Bra.

―Pues… ―- Marron se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, con cara de molestia―- El muy coqueto me pidió que saliera con él.

―¿Eh? ¿De verdad?—Exclamó emocionada. ― ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Vas a salir con él?—

―-¡Claro que no! ¡Le dije que era un insoportable y que jamás saldría con alguien como él! ―-Contestó, ligeramente sonrojada. Bra le miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se avergonzara más. ―-Y después de que le dije que no, el muy idiota todavía se ofende y dice que yo debería decirle que sí puesto que según él es el tipo más guapo que hay… ¡ja! Como si fuera la gran cosa.

―-Ji ji ji, Marron… no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero…―-Bra le miró burlonamente―- La verdad es que a ti te gusta Goten, ¿me equivoco?

―- ¡¿Q-qué?!―-Se sonrojó aun mas―- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Le detesto! ¡No le soporto! ¡Si tuviera más poderes que él ya le habría roto el cuello!—

―- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Eso evidencia todavía más que te gusta, ¿porqué te pusiste así de roja, eh? Jaja, te ves muy linda así. ¡A Marron le gusta Goten, a Marron le gusta Goten!—Comenzó a decir a voz alta Bra. Marron le tapó la boca.

―- ¡C-cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Goten! Además… no solo fue eso… pasó algo muy extraño… tu hermano me dijo que iría a visitarme a mi casa…―

―- ¿Trunks? ¡Oye! ¡Mi hermano está prohibido! ¿Oíste? ¡Tú tienes a Goten!―-

―-Ya te dije que no me gusta, ¡le odio!―-

――Bueno, bueno, ¿le dijiste que sí?―- Preguntó Bra mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

―-P-pues sí… ¡pero fue sólo para fastidiar a Goten!―-

―- ¡No uses a mi hermano para darle celos a tu amado Goten!―-Ordenó Bra, severa.

―- ¡Ya te dije que no! Ayy ya que diablos…―-

―- ¿Entonces por eso estabas tan contenta? ¿Por qué mi hermano te dijo que te iba a visitar?――

―- ¿Yo? Para nada, yo no estaba contenta…―-Contestó disimuladamente.

―-Pues mira. Yo no creo que sea justo que le des alas a mi hermano cuando en realidad estás que te mueres por Goten.―-

―- ¡Pero qué terca eres! Oye, ya mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí?―-

――De acuerdo.

…

Más tarde, los dos amigos se encontraban en una taberna que Trunks encontró realmente sucia y repugnante. Goten ya estaba pasado de copas y estaba totalmente deprimido.

―¿Antipático? Pero si soy el tipo más divertido y carismático que existe… no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso…―Dijo Goten mientras miraba su trago.

―¿Otra vez? Oye Goten llevas toda la noche con lo mismo desde que llegamos a este bodrio…

―Y lo peor de todo fue que me dijo frívolo, ¿frívolo yo? ¿desde cuándo?—Luego volteó a ver a Trunks y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa—Trunks, dímelo tú, ¿soy frívolo? ¿verdad que no?—

―Yo… yo no sé Goten. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. —Contestó Trunks mientras miraba los tipos rudos que estaban alrededor, nervioso. —Creo que algunos de estos tipos no son humanos…― Agregó, preocupado.

―Además, ¿cómo es que te dijo a ti que sí y a mí me dijo que no?—

―Bueno, es que… prácticamente yo no le pedí una cita. —

―¡Eso es cierto! ¡Tienes razón! –

―Creo que fuiste muy apresurado al pedirle así de repente que saliera contigo—

―Pero eso me ha funcionado con todas. —

―Sí, pero ya sabes que Marron es diferente. Oye Goten, ¿y Pares? ¿No crees que se enfade si se entera?—Le preguntó Trunks. Goten se deprimió aun más.

―Sírvame otro vodka por favor—Dijo Goten mientras le daba el vaso al cantinero. Trunks le quitó el vaso.

―No señor, él ya no va a tomar más. Ya ha sido suficiente. Vámonos Goten. —Trunks arrastró a la fuerza a Goten hacia el auto. Tomó el volante y comenzó a conducir. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, Trunks pensó que Goten se había quedado dormido.

―Pares terminó conmigo hace tres meses…―Comenzó a decir Goten.

―Vaya, no lo sabía…

―Cuando su padre se enteró de que estábamos saliendo le prohibió que me volviera a ver. Dijo que yo no estaba a su nivel. Lo peor… es que Pares no puso un poco de resistencia… fue como si no le importara en lo más mínimo—Continuó Goten mientras miraba por la ventana, desanimado.

―Tal vez debamos cancelar la apuesta, no creo que estés en condiciones de…-

―¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a poner eso de pretexto! ¡La apuesta sigue en pie y no discutas! Además no creas que te voy a dejar ganar así de fácil—

―Pero… ¿no te duele lo de Pares?—

―De todas formas… resultaba ser una chica aburrida a veces… —

―Supongo…―Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo por unos minutos, luego Goten volvió a hablar.

―Tal vez si soy un poco frívolo…―Dijo, desganado.

―¿Qué? ¿De nuevo con eso? Supéralo, Goten. Parece que en serio te afectó lo que dijo y eso ya es mucho decir. —

―No, mira, si lo pienso. Me la paso despreocupado por la vida sin ningún objetivo que lo valga. Tal vez ya venga siendo hora de que piense en mi futuro.

―¿Qué tal si te pones a estudiar? ¿O a trabajar tal vez?

―¿Qué estás loco?—

―Bueno entonces, ¿qué?—

―Pues no se…―-

―Pfft… no tienes remedio…―

―¡Trunks, para, para!—Exclamó Goten, emocionado, mientras miraba por la ventana un lugar.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que pare?!— Trunks se estacionó donde pudo y Goten le señaló lo que había visto.

―¡Un striptease! ¡Nunca había visto ese lugar! ¡Andando!—Goten abrió la puerta del auto y luego miró a Trunks que seguía dentro del auto.―¿No vienes?—

―¿Estás de broma? ¡Goten ya me tengo que ir a mi casa!—

―No, no, no. La noche es joven. Andando, andando. —

―¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?—

…

Al día siguiente, Trunks estaba en la oficina. El joven entrecejaba los ojos por el sueño y tenía unas enormes ojeras. Su secretaria entró.

―Señor le voy a dictar el itinerario de hoy, a las 10am tiene una junta con el departamento de mercadotecnia… bla bla bla bla bla —Trunks ya no escuchaba a la secretaria, prácticamente se estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.―¿Señor Brief? ¡Señor Brief! —La secretaria dio un golpe al escritorio, Trunks saltó de la silla por el susto.―¿Me está usted escuchando? Porque me parece que se está durmiendo.

―¿Dormido? No, no, para nada… je je je—

―Bueno, como le iba diciendo…―

―(Voy a matar a Goten…) —

…

En la casa de los Son, Goten estaba en el sofá, hojeando sin interés una revista. Gohan lo miró y se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a leer un libro. Goten volteó a ver a su hermano y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a la revista.

―-O-oye… Gohan…―-

―- ¿Mmm? Dime…―- Contestó Gohan, sin dejar la vista del libro.

―-Tú crees… ¿tú crees que soy frívolo?―-

―- ¿Uhhh? Me sorprende que sepas el significado de la palabra frívolo, jajaja.―-

―- No, Gohan… no estoy jugando, quiero decir… es que… una chica me dijo que yo era frívolo y desde entonces lo he estado pensando. Qué mejor que la opinión de mi hermano menor para este caso.―-

―― Bueno, Goten… creo que no deberías dejarte afectar por lo que diga una chica que seguramente no te conoce. Tú no eres frívolo… simplemente eres un joven adulto normal que gusta de divertirse, eso es todo. Aunque si quieres ser un poco más… "profundo"… bien podrías comenzar a leer un buen libro.―-

―― Tienes razón… rayos quería evitar eso… Bueno… ¿me prestas un libro?―-

―― ¡Claro! ―-Contestó Gohan, emocionado de que por fin su hermano se dignara a seguir su ejemplo.―- ¿De qué tipo de libro te gustaría? ¿Mecánica cuántica? ¿Física de partículas? ¿Química orgánica?―-

―- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Yo quiero leer algo normal! No sé, uno que contenga algo de ciencia ficción tal vez…―-

―-Sí, sí, claro… uhmmm…―- Gohan se puso pensativo―- ¡Ah, claro! Un libro de Asimov sería perfecto, él escribía muchos libros sobre viajes interestelares y robots.―-

―- ¿Sobre robots? ¡Fantástico! ¿Dónde están?―-

―-Creo que para eso tendrías que ir a la librería. Yo sólo tengo libros de estudio.―-

―-De acuerdo. Entonces iré a la capital. ¡Gracias hermano!―- Goten se despidió de su hermano y emprendió el vuelo hacia su destino fijado.

…

Después de unos minutos, Trunks yacía dormido en su escritorio.

―-"Sí, sí, así nena… así hazlo… sí…"―- Murmuraba Trunks entre sus sueños. Sin que Trunks se percatara, Goten entró por la ventana y lo miró unos segundos mientras dormía.―- "Sí preciosa… tú sí sabes lo que me gusta… hmnn…"―-

―-¡P-pero qué! ¿Qué estará soñando este loco? Oye, Trunks, ya despiértate, ¡Trunks! ―- Goten le gritó, pero Trunks seguía profundamente dormido. Al ver que no funcionaba le gritó directamente al oído. Trunks cayó al suelo por el susto.

―-¡Ja ja ja ja!―-Rió Goten al verlo.

―-¿Qué quieres aquí Goten? ¿No tuvimos suficiente de las bailarinas anoche?―-Le preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba de nuevo.

―-Ja ja ja ja, oye Trunks, parece que las bailarinas te dejaron bastante cachondo porque creo que estabas soñando con una de ellas, ja ja ja ja―-

―-¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Yo no estaba soñando con ninguna bailarina!―-Contestó Trunks levantándose de su silla, muy sonrojado.

―-¿Entonces qué estabas soñando? No, la pregunta no es "qué", la pregunta es "con quien". ¿Ha sido con Marron?―-

―-¡Ya cállate! ¡A ti no te incumbe lo que yo esté soñando!―-

―-Ya, ya, está bien cálmate. Oye, necesito que me acompañes al centro.―-

―-Yo creo que no. Estoy muy ocupado. Tengo muchos informes que leer.―-

―-¡Leer! ¡De eso hablo! ¡Voy a comprar un libro! ¡Y me tienes que acompañar!―-

―-¿U-un libro? ¡¿Tú?!―-Exclamó Trunks, incrédulo.

―-Oye no debería de sorprenderte tanto… anda, ¡vamos!―-

―- Ya te dije que tengo que trabajar…―-Se puso serio Trunks.

―-¡Por favor, Trunks! ¡Ambos sabemos que siempre que tienes oportunidad te escapas del trabajo por la ventana! ―-

―-¿Cómo sabes eso?

―-Todo el mundo lo sabe…― Se encogió los hombros Goten.

―-De acuerdo. Simplemente porque me da curiosidad verte parado en una librería. Sería para ti como estar en un planeta extraterrestre, jaja ja

―-Venga, vamos entonces.

…

En Kame House, Marron estaba en su habitación, muy emocionada decidiendo que se iba a poner de ropa para el día en que Trunks vendría a visitarle.

―-Uhmm… ¿qué tal este vestido rosa? No, creo que es muy cursi… veamos… tal vez esta blusa azul con esta falda blanca… uhmm no se…―- La rubia ya tenía una montaña de ropa apilada en su cama y otras prendas más en el suelo. Todo era un desorden total. Luego de unos minutos se desesperó y se acostó sobre toda la montaña de ropa.―- No sé que ponerme… quisiera ir de compras pero no creo que mis papás me den dinero… ya quisiera tener la suerte de Bra…―-Marron suspiró y se levantó. Alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación, se trataba de su madre, A-18.

―-¿Mamá?―-

―-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Es un caos total! Será mejor que recojas todo jovencita…―-Le reprendió su madre.

―-Mamá tú no me entiendes. Tengo un problema. Un chico va a venir a verme mañana y no sé qué ponerme.

―-¿Un chico? ¿Y quién es ese chico? ¿Es rico?―-Preguntó su madre, interesada.

―-Pues de que tiene dinero sí tiene, y mucho.―-Contestó, sincera.

―-¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Si no tienes qué ponerte el problema se soluciona fácilmente! ¡Nos iremos de compras!―-

―-¿De verdad mamá? ¿No dirá nada papá?―- Preguntó Marron, emocionada.

―-No te preocupes por tu padre, de él yo me hago cargo. Anda vamos, pero primero arreglas todo este desastre, ¿entendido?—

―-Está bien.—

…

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks ya habían llegado a un centro comercial en el centro de la capital. Ambos se pararon frente a una librería.

―- ¿Estás seguro que aquí encontraré el libro?—

―-Bueno, esta es la librería más grande que conozco. Así que… yo creo que sí.—

―-Bueno, entremos…―- Ya estando dentro, Goten se dirigió a uno de los empleados del lugar.

―-Disculpe… quisiera buscar un libro sobre… uhmmm ¿cómo se llamaba el tipo? Asitom… ¡Un tipo que escribe libros sobre robots! ―-

―-¿No querrá decir usted, Asimov?―-Preguntó el dependiente, en todo medio burlón.

―-Sí, sí, ese…―-

―-Bueno tenemos pocos libros sobre ese autor, pero los que hay están por aca, sígame…―- Ambos jóvenes lo siguieron hasta llegar al estante que buscaban. —Aquí es joven, espero que encuentre el que desea.

―-Gracias…―-El tipo se retiró y Goten comenzó a buscar entre los libros.

―-Oye Goten… ―- Comenzó a hablarle Trunks―- ¿Por qué estás buscando un libro? ¿Es que te lo ha encargado Gohan?―-

―-No. La verdad es… que el libro lo quiero para mí.―- Contestó mientras seguía viendo los títulos de los libros.

―-¿Para ti? ¿Estás de broma? ¿Y para qué lo quieres? ¿Para que te sirva de portavasos? Ja ja ja ja.

―-No seas idiota. Lo quiero para leerlo, obviamente. Para eso son los libros, ¿no?―-

―-Espera, es que eso es medio difícil de creer. No te puedo imaginar leyendo un libro―-Agregó Trunks, con el rostro divertido.

―-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.―-

―- ¿Y a qué se debe todo ese extraño cambio? No será… ja ja ja, ¿no me digas que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que te dijo Marron?―-

―- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo simplemente tuve ganas de leer, eso es todo! ―-Se defendió Goten, levemente ruborizado.

―- Sí, sí, claro… pero… ¿por qué no lees algo más a tu nivel? ¿Qué tal la saga del Crepúsculo tal vez? Ja ja ja ja

―-Muy gracioso…bueno… ¿qué tal éste? "Historias cortas sobre robots" o éste "Yo, robot" ―-

―-Ahh, toma el que sea y vámonos de aquí―-

―-Uhmm… bueno, me llevaré ambos.―- Luego de pagar los libros, Goten y Trunks salieron de la ciudad volando.

―-Bueno yo voy a volver al trabajo y tú deberías irte a tu casa y dejar de molestarme.―-

―-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos luego! ―- Ambos se despidieron, partiendo cada uno a sus destinos.

…

Al día siguiente, en Kame House. Marron aguardaba la llegada de Trunks. Estaba frente a la casa, mirando hacia el cielo esperando verlo llegar volando. Mientras tanto, Krillin y A-18 estaban mirándola por la ventana desde el interior de la casa.

―-¿Quién será el tipo que viene a ver a mi niña? Espero que no sea un punk…-Dijo Krillin un poco preocupado.

―-Pues lo único que me dijo es que tenía mucho dinero. Que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa, ¿no?―- Le contestó A-18.

―-Pero los tipos adinerados suelen ser muy arrogantes y descorteses, pero en fin, espero que sea educado y gentil con mi pequeña. —

―-Te preocupas demasiado por poca cosa. Además apenas es una cita, no van a casarse ni nada por el estilo.―-

―-Espero que no, es demasiado pronto para eso.―-

Marron fijó aun su vista en el horizonte. Comenzó a ver algo que se aproximaba hacia donde estaba.

―-¡Es él! ¡Debe ser él!―-

―-¿Uhmm? Yo no veo ninguna nave que se acerque hasta acá―-Dijo A-18 mientras miraba también hacia esa dirección.

―-U-un momento…―- Agregó Krillin―- E-es… ¡es alguien que viene volando!—

―-Tienes razón… pero eso es imposible… será que…―-

―-Acaso se tratará de…―- Las sospechas de ambos quedaron confirmadas cuando el joven Trunks aterrizó en las arenas de la isla y saludó a Marron, entregándole un ramo de rosas.

―-Son para ti―- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Marron correspondió al gesto.

―Gracias Trunks, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.―- A-18 y Krillin se cayeron de espaldas y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

―-¡No puede ser! ¡Se trataba de Trunks! ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento?―-Exclamó Krillin.

―-Shh… guarda silencio, te pueden oír.―- Le reprendió A-18. Ambos siguieron espiando a la pareja.

―-Bueno es que cuando vi estas rosas pensé en ti y en la sonrisa que pondrías si te las regalaba. ―- Le contestó Trunks, mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca.

―-Trunks… ¿podrías aguardar aquí mientras dejo las rosas adentro?―-

―-Ah, sí, claro…―- Marron entró a la casa y les puso agua a las rosas. Luego salió de nuevo para ver a Trunks. En el camino se había percatado de que sus padres les estaban espiando.

―-Oye Trunks… ¿crees que podríamos ir a otro lugar más apartado? Mis padres nos están mirando.―-

―-¿Eh? Sí, de acuerdo. Pero como no traje la nave tendría que llevarte cargando, ¿te parece bien?―-

―-Sí, está bien.―- Trunks se agacho, señalando su espalda.

―Anda, súbete a mi espalda.―-

―-Ah, de acuerdo.―- Marron accedió y Trunks emprendió el vuelo.

―-¿Qué? ¿Pero ya se van? Dijeron que se quedarían aquí―- Dijo Krillin.

―-Bueno… ya esperaremos a que regresen.

Trunks y Marron comenzaron su primera cita, ¿Qué será lo que sucederá en ella? ¿Se quedará Goten atrás en la apuesta? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Fin del capítulo.

…

¡Listo! Este es mi tercer fanfic de Dragon Ball. Se que apenas están empezados pero es que se me vienen ocurriendo ideas alternadamente. Espero poder seguir con una regular frecuencia los tres además no creo que ninguno vaya a tener demasiados capítulos. Ojalá que este fanfic haya gustado.

¡Un saludo!


	2. Misterioso rival

_Nota1. Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y no quiero ni puedo lucrar con ellos. El único fin de escribir esto es entretener y entretenerme._

_Nota2. Por aviso de un comentario corrijo la edad de los personajes: Trunks cumple 25 años, Goten tiene los 24, Marron tiene 20, Pan con 11 años y Bra tiene 12. La edad de esta última no la tuve muy clara al investigar, pero me gusta mas la idea de que tenga los 12 años._

**Capítulo 2. Un misterioso rival**

Volando por los aires, muy cerca de donde sobrevolavan Trunks y Marron, dos chicas jóvenes abordaban una motocicleta aérea. Una de las adolescentes, de cabellera negra ponia un rostro de molestia, mientras que la otra niña de cabello azul cielo tenia el rostro serio.

― Explícame otra vez, ¿porqué tenemos que seguirles?—Preguntó la trigueña, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

― Porque debo asegurarme de que no estén juntos. Conozco bien a Marron y se que no puede sentir nada por mi hermano y voy a evitar que le rompa el corazón.― Contestó muy severa la joven de cabello azulado.

― ¿Qué? ¡Marron sería incapaz!—

― ¡Tú no la conoces, Pan! ¿Tienes idea de cuántos novios ha tenido?—La joven Pan abrió los ojos enormemente, parecía algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

― No, pero pues dime... ¿cuántos han sido?

― Hay, pues no tengo idea, pero han sido bastantes. Considero que ella no se ha decidido aun a sentar cabeza en cuestiones amorosas.

― ¿En serio han sido muchos?

― Sí... bueno... el último con el que salió fue algo extraño... pero, de que han sido muchos así ha sido. Y me preocupa que si Marron sale con mi hermano de un momento a otro busque cambiarlo cuando tenga oportunidad.

― ¿Quién querría cambiar a Trunks por alguien más? ¿Acaso tendría un mejor partido?— Pan estaba algo confundida.

― Pues... tienes razón, no existe alguien más guapo que mi hermano. Pero de cualquier manera, no vamos a arriesgarnos.

― ¡Oye! Mi papá y mi tío Goten también son bastante atractivos...― Defendió la pequeña Son. Haría cualquier cosa para no hacer quedar menos a su familia.

― Bueno, bueno, vale, tienes razón. Ahh, no puedo creer que estén saliendo juntos. Marron me aseguró que solamente iba a visitarla a su casa.—Bra se quedó pensativa y Pan comenzaba a aburrirse.

― ¿No avanza más rápido este cacharro? Ya los perdimos de vista desde hace buen rato...—Se quejó Pan.

― Ya lo sé, pero podemos seguirlos por su ki. Así que sabremos en donde estarán en todo momento.

― Detesto esto, me gustaría poder volar...

― Sí, pero ya sabes que si lo hacemos Trunks detectará nuestra presencia y tenemos que controlar nuestro ki.―

― Pfft...― Pan resopló. El viaje tomaría todavía unas cuantas horas más hasta llegar a la capital y ella lo sabía.

...

Mientras tanto, Trunks y Marron arribaron a la capital. Pese a lo que todo el mundo esperara, Marron se veía de lo más tranquila y relajada. Por otro lado Trunks estaba sumamente nervioso. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había salido con otra chica y no había sido la mejor experiencia que hubiera tenido. Trató de hacer lo posible por disimular que estaba tan sereno como su compañera. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de qué hablar con ella, de cómo "romper el hielo", hacía mucho que ambos no hablaban y mucho menos fueran juntos por ahí, así que las cosas parecían dificultársele más de lo que esperaba.

― Bueno y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?― Preguntó Marron repentinamente, sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos.

― Ah, bueno...― ¿A dónde podría llevarla? Trunks comenzó en ese momento a arrepentirse de no mostrarse más interesado en las chicas que Goten. Su mente siempre estaba divagando, viviendo en todos lados menos en la realidad. Pero ahora debía ser diferente. Tenía cerca de él a la chica más grandiosa que hubiera imaginado. No realmente porque fuera especialmente bonita, sino porque tenía esa presencia adorable que la hacía diferente, una candidez incomparable y esa forma tan fuerte y femenina al mismo tiempo de ser. Trunks recién comenzaba a darse cuenta que quizá siempre había estado enamorado de ella. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara sin verla, cada vez que se reencontraban ella siempre encontraba la manera de impresionarlo con su presencia, de dejarlo totalmente hechizado. ¿Podría caber la posibilidad de que Trunks comenzara a ver su futuro con alguien más?

― ¿Trunks? ¿Te pasa algo?―

― ¡Ah! ¡No! Bueno, yo... ― Trunks se rascó la cabeza para pensar en algo bueno, y de pronto las ideas llegaron a él como de rayo.― Te llevaré a una cafetería que conozco donde preparan pasteles deliciosos, ¿qué te parece?― Sugirió, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Marron se sonrojó ligeramente al mirarlo. Trunks podía ser normalmente serio, pero cuando sonreía era completamente irresistible, no podía ignorar esa sonrisa encantadora.

― Claro, es una buena idea.―

― (Después de todo a las chicas les gustan los pasteles... bueno... a mí también pero eso es otra cosa...)― Pensó Trunks para sí mismo. Se encargaría de que la cita fuera perfecta.

...

Bastante lejos de ahí, en la montaña Paoz dentro de la casa de Gohan y Videl, Goten dormía plácidamente con uno de los libros que acababa de comprar en su rostro. Gohan y Videl estaban juntos en la cocina. Gohan probaba uno de los platillos que Videl estaba preparando.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué tal quedó?― Preguntó la mujer de ojos azulados, ansiosa. La respuesta de su esposo fue una amplia sonrisa.

― ¡Te quedó excelente! Videl, ¡definitivamente te has superado a tí misma!—Videl se abrazó a Gohan emocionada. Luego se separó de él ligeramente para mirarlo y le guiñó.

― Prepárate porque en adelante preferirás mi comida a la de tu madre.― Gohan rió.

― No le digas a mi madre pero francamente prefiero comer lo que tu preparas.―

― ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Porqué?― Le preguntó Videl, con los ojos muy abiertos. Gohan se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído.

― Porque nada supera el postre que tú me ofreces.― La mujer se sonrojó totalmente. Gohan la tomó con una mano de la cintura para pegar su cuerpo al de él y comenzó a besarle la mejilla suavemente.

― Yya basta Gohan... todavía no hemos comido...―

― Pero debemos aprovechar que Pan no está en la casa, ya sabes...― Videl sonrió y envolvió con sus brazos en cuello de su esposo.

― Vamos a considerarlo como el aperitivo...―

― ¿Y también tendremos el plato principal?―

― Lo que tú quieras cariño...― Ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Gohan la pegó contra la pared y comenzó a explorar con sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella. Videl lo abrazó más fuerte contra ella y comenzó a suspirar.

― Ohh, Gohan...― Cuando apenas estaba la pareja entrando en calor, comenzaron a escucharse unos fuertes ronquidos... si, ya saben de quién se trataba. Videl dejó de besarlo, extrañada por el sonido repentino mientras Gohan le seguía besando el rostro sin preocuparse por el asunto.

― ¿Qué es ese ruido tan horrible? ¿Se descompuso el refrigerador o algo así?—Preguntó Videl, ligeramente sorprendida. Gohan no le contestó y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, Videl lo separó de él y le miró ligeramente molesta, arqueando el cejo.

― ¡Gohan! ― Gohan suspiró, fastidiado.

― No Videl, se trata seguramente de Goten. Dijo que se pondría a leer pero no ha durado ni dos minutos. ―

― ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar en casa de tu madre?—Videl le dirigió a Gohan una mirada inquisitiva. ― Un momento, ¡sabías que estaba aquí!

― Eh, bueno, sí... pero... lo olvidé—

― ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? Gohan, ¡puedes creerte muy listo pero cuando estás en tus días de pervertido no usas ni un poco ese cerebro que tienes!—Videl salió de la cocina y Gohan le siguió.

― ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?―

― ¡Voy a despertar al desvergonzado de tu hermano! ¡Y a decirle que se vaya!―

― ¡No, Videl! ¡No lo hagas! ― Ambos miraron al joven que seguía roncando despreocupadamente. Videl puso cara de horror al escuchar sus extraños ronquidos de tan cerca, los que prácticamente podrían usarse para torturar prisioneros afganos.

― ¿Cómo aguantan ésto en tu casa?― Pregunta Videl, señalando a la máquina de ronquidos semihumana.

― Se nota que no has escuchado a mi padre... cuando te acostumbras a oírlo a él roncar, se puede soportar ésto fácilmente...―

― ¡Goten! ¡Ya despierta! ¡Te tienes que ir de aquí! ¡Vete a tu casa!—Comenzó a gritarle Videl, pero Goten no daba respuesta alguna. Seguía durmiendo como si nada.

― Eso no va a funcionar, observa... Goten, despierta, ¡ya es hora de comer!—Ambos lo observaron por unos segundos y tampoco despertaba. Gohan se rascó la cabeza.― Qué extraño, siempre había dado resultado, tal vez...― luego chasqueó los dedos.― ¡Goten! ¡Despierta! ¡Afuera hay dos chicas que están peleando en lodo! ¡Y están desnudas!― Exclamó Gohan, fingiendo emoción. Videl le miró furiosa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miras así? Sabes que lo inventé.―

― ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa?― Le acusó Videl. Gohan se hizo en desentendido. Luego miró a Goten que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

― No puedo creer que no funcionara. Si no despierto a este, entonces no voy a poder...― Gohan se decía eso para sí mismo, pero notó que Videl lo escuchaba y le miraba aun enojada, Gohan tragó saliva.― este... prepararme para la conferencia que daré mañana, ¡claro! ¡eso era! Lo había olvidado... je...― Gohan extendió su mano para tocar el hombro de Goten, éste reaccionó levantándose violentamente del sofá, extendió la palma de su mano hacia la pared y con una esfera de energía la hizo estallar completamente. Videl y Gohan se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción del joven semisaiyano. Gohan endureció el gesto y miró a Goten que respiraba dificultosamente y se tocaba el pecho.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Goten?― El joven salió de su estupor y volvió su vista a su hermano. Gohan notó que estaba muy asustado.

― Nnada... yyo... tuve una pesadilla, lo lamento. ¡Debo irme!― Goten dio un salto y salió volando por el agujero que él mismo había hecho. Videl se irritó.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no piensas repararlo? ¡Bruto, animal!—Gohan permaneció serio.

― Tranquila Videl, ya me encargaré de arreglarlo.

― ¡No Gohan! ¡No puedes dejarlo así! Debe tomar responsabilidad por lo que hace. Siempre respondes por él.―

― Eso no es lo importante. Creo que algo le pasa pero... no se...― Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección por donde partió Goten, se notaba realmente preocupado.

...

Mientras tanto, Trunks y Marron ya estaban en la cafetería, la joven se veía muy entusiasmada. Jamás en la vida habría imaginado que tendría una cita real con el mismísimo Trunks Brief, quien incluso desde que eran niños parecía estar muy lejos del alcance de cualquier niña. Pero para su sorpresa, Trunks no era el chico seguro y coqueto que ella hubiera esperado, justo como Goten. Trunks se comportaba totalmente diferente, parecía estar muy callado y eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

― Esto... se siente como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad Trunks? ¿Te acuerdas cuando ibamos a tu casa y tu abuela nos preparaba deliciosos pasteles?― Trunks sonrió amplicamente al recordarlo, todos esos días habían sido realmente cálidos para él.

― Siguen siendo los mejores pasteles. En definitiva estos no se comparan con los suyos.

― ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Tambien era divertido recordar las historias de tu abuelo, aunque la mayoría de ellas nunca las entendimos.― Marron soltó una risa fresca, Trunks le miró tiernamente. Era tan bella cuando sonreía, aunque algo graciosa en ocasiones, su risa era especialmente particular, todo lo contrario a la risa tímida y discreta de cualquier otra señorita de su edad. Eso le gustaba mucho a T runks. ― Mi pastel favorito era el de frambuesas con queso, ¿cuál era el tuyo?—

― Los de limón siempre fueron mis favoritos.—Contestó Trunks sonriendo ligeramente. Desde que habían comenzado a caminar por la capital, nunca se había sentido más cómodo que ahora. Después de todo, ambos aun tenían algo de que hablar, aunque se tratara del pasado.― Si tú quieres cualquier día podrías venir a mi casa y le pediría a la abuela que te preparara uno.

― ¡Oh vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, Trunks, tú...—Marron miró fijamente a Trunks, ruborizada. Trunks al mirarla se sorprendió, no entendió que había dicho para que pusiera tal expresión.― Tú me quieres ver con más frecuencia, ¿cierto? Eso me pone muy feliz. Y de hecho me parece muy inesperado. En todos estos años, bueno... siempre estuviste... tan distante...― Marron miró hacia otro lado, aun ruborizada. Trunks permanecía confundido. ¿En verdad era él tan distante? Eso ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza antes.

― Cielos, yo... yo... lo siento Marron. En verdad que nunca me di cuenta. Creo... que me sumergí demasiado en la escuela y luego en el trabajo... que ni siquiera me di tiempo para disfrutar las cosas de esta manera como... como cuando éramos niños.

― Y qué puedo decir de Goten, él es un caso perdido...—Marron suspiró y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, como si estuviese sumergida en un nuevo pensamiento. Trunks arqueó el cejo, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Goten en todo eso? Estaban los dos juntos ahora, que Goten saliera a relucir no tenía caso alguno. Aunque por el exterior Trunks permanecía sereno, por dentro comenzaba a retorcerse por un enfado del que ni él mismo encontraba explicación.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Era verdad lo que dijiste que pensabas de él? –Trunks no gustó de que Goten se convirtiera en tema de conversación de su primera cita con ella, pero aun asi él quería saber si ella podía llegar a sentir algo por su amigo y ahora rival.

― ¿Eh? Por supuesto que era verdad. Qué te puedo decir, aun quisiera que Goten fuera el niño adorable de hace quince años y no el tipo de hombre que es ahora. Mira, Trunks, la verdad no te voy a mentir. Aunque me agrada salir contigo, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Tanto tú como Goten me han dejado botada desde que teníamos trece años, nada de llamadas, nada de visitas. Pero ahora, de repente, ¡caramba! ¡Me invitan a salir! ¿Quieres decirme qué significa eso?—Inesperadamente, Marron estaba seria y miraba a Trunks intensamente con sus ojos azules, como intentando descubrir la verdad a través de ello. Trunks se puso nervioso, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. Aunque él no tomaba en serio la apuesta de Goten y no estaba precisamente con Marron para ganarle, no podría cubrir la evidente coincidencia y no podría decir nada en su defensa si es que Goten llegaba a enterarse que lo echó de cabeza. Goten sin duda alguna alegaría que había sido cosa de los dos, por más que Trunks tratara de defenderse diciendo que jamás había estado de acuerdo con tremenda ocurrencia. Trunks comenzó a sudar a chorros, tanto como podría sudar cada vez que se metía en problemas con su propio padre.

...

A unas calles de la cafetería, las dos jóvenes caminaban con unos disfraces peculiares. Bra ponía un rostro tan serio y concentrado como si estuviese por adentrarse en una misión ultra secreta y Pan se sentía totalmente ridícula. Bra tenía puesto un sombrero y una gabardina al estilo "Holmes" y un bigote. Era prácticamente imposible que caminaran por la capital sin que no llamaran la atención de todos los presentes. Pero a Bra eso poco le importaba. Normalmente le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás, pero en esa ocasión pensaba demasiado sobre su objetivo que ni siquiera se percataba. Pan por otro lado tenía puesta una peluca rubia rizada y un vestido con olanes rosa muy llamativo.

― ¿Porqué tengo que usar este vestido tan anticuado? ¿No pudiste conseguir disfraces más adecuados?—Bra le miró severa y puso un dedo sobre su boca.

― Guarda silencio, se supone que no estemos "disfrazadas". Ahora, ¿quieres caminar tomando mi brazo? Se supone que seamos pareja, ya sabes, para aparentar.

― ¿Eh? Así llamaremos aun más la atención.

― No, yo creo que así es perfecto. Ahora, toma mi brazo. Entraremos a la cafetería como si fuéramos pareja y los miraremos desde lejos.—Pan suspiró, fastidiada.

― Yo sólo quería quedarme en mi casa a entrenar... –

...

Dentro de la cafetería entró la supuesta pareja, quienes se cubrieron el rostro para no ser descubiertos por Marron y Trunks y se dirigieron a la mesa de una esquina estratégica desde donde podrían mirarlos sin que éstos se percataran de sus presencias.

Volviendo a la pareja del día. Marron aun esperaba la respuesta por parte de Trunks.

― Escucha Marron, la verdad...—Trunks permaneció cabizbajo por unos segundos.—No quería que Goten te lastimara... tu serías su próximo objetivo y eso no me pareció... correcto... lo conozco bien y se que no sería capaz de comprometerse con nadie y tú eres muy importante para mí Marron. Jamás permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño. Ni aun si se trata de mi mejor amigo. –Marron abrió los ojos enormemente. Jamás en la vida imaginó que Trunks le diría algo tan hermoso como eso.― Tú mereces alguien que quiera estar de verdad a tu lado... una persona que...― Trunks alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la bella rubia. Sintió cómo la temperatura de las mejillas de ella aceleraba a cada segundo. El color carmin en ellas le parecía lo más encantador que hubiera visto en su vida.

― Trunks yo... yo no...—Marron no podía terminar la frase, estaba demasiado nerviosa para continuar. Trunks pensó que ya era el momento de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y dejar de reprimirlos como lo había hecho por tantos años. Acercó su rostro al de ella, lentamente...

...

Bra se levantó de su silla poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

― ¡Argh! ¡NO puede ser! ¡Lo que me temía! ¡Haz algo rápido!—Comenzó a gritarle Bra a Pan. La trigueña la silenció esta vez.

― ¡Te van a escuchar!—

― ¡HAZ algo! –

― ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?—Le susurró Pan a su amiga, con gesto de enfado. Bra resopló, se levantó de la silla, le arrebató a una de las meseras una bandeja con pasteles, corrió hacia donde estaba la dulce pareja y dejó caer de golpe la bandeja sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que Trunks se detuviera justo a unos segundos de unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Volteó a ver a su hermana disfrazada, muy enfadado.

― ¡Aquí tiene su pedido, señor!—Anunció Bra con voz masculina fingida, bastante buena para ser verdad.

― ¿Quién demonios eres?—Exclamó Trunks al mirar al extraño hombrecillo de la gabardina y el bigote ridículo. Luego dirigió su vista a la bandeja. ― ¡Esto no es lo que te pedimos!—

― ¿éste es alguna especie de Café Cosplay?—Cuestionó Marron al verlo. Trunks se volvió a ella, se notaba bastante irritado.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! –Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombrecillo singular. Era demasiado delgado para ser hombre y la gabardina se le veía realmente mal. – ¡Usted es un sujeto extraño y horrible! Jamás lo había visto trabajando en este lugar, ¡Váyase de aquí!.― El hombrecillo tosió, sintiéndose algo ofendido. Luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

― Señorita, ¿no cree usted que es demasiado atractiva para salir con un muchacho tonto como éste que parece payaso con ese cabello de punk? ¿Porqué no se viene con un hombre atractivo y maduro como yo? — El sujeto alzó la ceja y repitió ese movimiento tres veces. Era un gesto divertido en el rostro atractivo de la joven.

― ¿¡Quéee!?—Marron estaba atónita y muy asustada. Trunks se levantó furioso y lanzó un golpe contra el sujeto, el hombrecillo anticipó el ataque, se movió hacia la derecha y desvió el puño de Trunks con su antebrazo. Por el impulso que llevaba, Trunks cayó impactándose contra una mesa.

― ¡Trunks! –Gritó Marron asustada al ver a su amigo caer y fue a auxiliarlo.

― Anda pequeña, ven conmigo...—Bra prácticamente se comportaba como si fuera el maestro Roshi. Trunks se levantó de un salto, asustando a Marron. El joven miró furioso al sujeto.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde sacaste esos movimientos?—Bra sonrió satisfecha, no esperaba que fuera ese el momento en que podría mostrarle a su hermano sus nuevos poderes pero la emoción no le permitió contenerse.

― Soy tu peor pesadilla...—Y dicho eso, el hombrecillo se puso en posición de combate. Tal posición era exacta a la que tomaba su padre, lo cual le hizo extrañarse un poco, pero estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera se puso a pensar más sobre ese detalle. Ambos iban a comenzar un combate, cuando el hombrecillo fue sorpresivamente tomado por el cuello por una mujer rubia muy llamativa.

― Ya nos largamos de aquí cariñito, te dije que si te sacaba a pasear no debías coquetear con niñas menores que tú, ¡eres un pervertido!—La rubia sacó al raro sujeto de la cafetería a rastras, mientras éste luchaba por soltarse de su agarre y pataleaba como si fuera un niño de 5 años. Marron y Trunks miraban toda la escena, totalmente impactados. Nunca habían visto una pareja tan alocada.

― Trunks... no te parece que... ¿esa chica rubia era muy familiar?—

― A mi lo que me sorprendió fue ese sujeto... su ki era muy similar al de... ¡espera!—Sin duda alguna, el ki del tipo era idéntico al de su hermana. Se concentró para ubicar a su hermana y de esa forma pudo comprobar que ella estaba muy cerca.― ¡Era Bra!—Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Qué dices Trunks? ¡Es imposible!—

― ¿Qué demonios le sucede a esa niña?—Trunks se asomó por la ventana y miró a Bra pataleando y lanzando puñetazos contra Pan.—Y su compinche era Pan, sin duda alguna...

― ¡Cierto! La de la peluca era Pan, ¡tienes razón!—

...

Fuera de la cafetería.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Si no ayudas no estorbes!—Le gritó Bra irritada. Pan trató de contener la ola de golpes de su amiga.

― ¿Qué pretendías ganar con eso? ¡No te entiendo nada!—

― ¡No quiero que se besen! –

― ¡Ya! ¿Y porqué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si no es ella entonces, ¿quién?—

― Nadie, ¿entiendes? Nadie, nadie, nadie, nadieeee.—Bra agitó los brazos haciendo un berrinche. La gente que pasaba observaba al extraño individuo portarse de manera anormalmente infantil.

...

Trunks observó desde adentro por unos segundos más. Se sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento inmaduro de su hermana. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar del fastidio.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer Trunks?—

― No vamos a hacer nada. Déjala hacer lo que quiera, cuando se pone caprichosa nada la detiene. Pero... no entiendo porqué hizo todo ese teatro.—Trunks puso una cara de confusión muy divertida y Marron comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Trunks la miró amenamente.

― Lo siento, es sólo que... jamás imaginé que pasaría algo así. En el momento me asusté un poco pero si te pones a pensar que ese sujeto tan extraño es en realidad Bra, bueno... la sola idea de pensarlo es muy hilarante, ja ja.—

― Tienes razón.—Le respondió Trunks con tranquilidad.― ¿Te parece si nos vamos de aquí?—Marron le siguió mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿No crees que nos seguirá tu hermana?—

― Por supuesto, le daremos algo que mirar.—

― ¿Eh?—Trunks le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó con cierta timidez. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería. La encargada del lugar les miró muy enfadada.

― ¡Oiga! ¿No va a pagar lo que usted y su amigo causaron con su alboroto?—Trunks volteó a verla y ella al reconocerlo se sintió totalmente apenada.

― ¡Ees usted el joven Trunks Brief! ¡Lo siento muchísimo señor, yo no quise...!—Trunks sonrió despreocupado.

― No se preocupe por eso. – Trunks sacó un fajo de billetes y los puso en las manos de la encargada. –Espero que sea suficiente para cubrir los daños.

― Ssí, por supuesto señor. ¡Gracias!—La encargada y sus empleadas lo despidieron con muchas reverencias exageradas.

Marron le miró fijamente mientras iban saliendo.

― ¿Ibas cargando con todo ese dinero?—

― ¿Qué tiene? ¿Crees que alguien sería capaz de asaltarme?—Preguntó divertido.

― Nno... pero...—Marron dirigió su vista al suelo, parecía algo desanimada. Trunks tomó el mentón de ella entre sus dedos, alzó el rostro de ella y lo acercó al suyo. Los labios de ambos se unieron por unos segundos.

Bra los miró furiosa, su rostro estaba rojo totalmente. Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y tomó el rostro de Trunks en sus manos tratando de separarlo de ella, pero ni con toda su fuerza pudo moverlo un centímetro. Trunks separó a Marron de él con delicadeza y tomó las manos de Bra.

― ¿Qué crees que haces niña?—

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces tú?!—Exclamó furiosa su hermana, esta vez con su voz real, sin disimular.

― ¡Deja de molestarme! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice esta vez?

― ¡No se trata de eso!—

― ¡Bra!—Gritó Marron. Bra se asustó al escucharla, al verla notó que le estaba mirando muy severa. – Ya se que apenas eres una niña, pero tú no entiendes lo que está pasando. Trunks y yo... bueno... estamos en un momento de intimidad y no es para que nos ataques con tus celos. Bra, vete a tu casa.—Marron le regañaba como si fuera su madre, y es que a veces cuando era necesario, la rubia no tenía más opción que reprender a su muy pequeña amiga.

― ¡Yo no me voy de aquí! ¡Ustedes acaban de besarse! ¡Qué asco!—

― Bra, si no te vas de aquí tendré que decirle a mamá lo que hiciste. Y sabes que te cortará el fondo destinado a tu guardarropa...—Le amenazó Trunks muy serio.

― ¿Qué? ¡Trunks eso no es justo!—Pan tomó a Bra por la parte de atrás de la gabardina y alzó el vuelo.

― Ellos tienen razón, debemos dejarlos solos. Vámonos Bra.

― ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Pan! ¡Ya basta!—Las dos jóvenes se retiraron de ahí volando. Trunks las miró hasta perderlas de vista. Marron permanecía cabizbaja.

― Lamento que haya hecho todo esto... a veces no entiendo lo que hace...—Comentó Trunks en un suspiro y la miró fijamente.

― Trunks yo creo que...—

― ¿Qué pasa? –

― Te voy a ser sincera Trunks. Me gustas y mucho. Pero... creo que valoro mucho más la amistad que hemos tenido hasta ahora y no quiero que eso se pierda. Además...—Marron dirigió su mirada a otro lado, aun avergonzada. Trunks estaba impactado por lo que ella le había dicho. Sintió como si Marron le hubiese quebrado el corazón en mil pedazos. –Ademas tengo otras razones que no podrías entender... por eso... creo que es mejor que ya no volvamos a salir, a menos que tus intenciones sean completamente amistosas y no... bueno, no románticas...—Trunks permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, al igual que Marron. Ninguna chica antes lo había rechazado, y realmente pensó que Marron no sería la excepción.

― Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Le diré a papá que venga por mí.—

― No, espera Marron, yo...—Trunks dirigió hacia ella una mirada deprimida. Era precisamente lo que Marron quería evitar, pero no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier expresión que tuviera, Trunks era de lo más atractivo. Pero ella no arruinaría la amistad que tenían por un sentimiento así, no quería hacerlo. Además, pensaba que una relación con él jamás funcionaría, ¡eran de mundos totalmente diferentes! ¡Era impensable! – Yo lo comprendo... de verdad...—Continuó Trunks, intentando ocultar su tristeza, aunque en ese momento era imposible. – Sólo que... lo he pasado muy bien contigo y quiero que... quiero que sigamos viéndonos. Como amigos, justo como lo dijiste.

― ¿De verdad, Trunks? –

― Así es. Ya no volveré a intentar besarte, te lo aseguro,― Agregó con una sonrisa sutil.—Creo que sólo pasando un poco más de tiempo contigo... es suficiente para ser feliz.—Las palabras de Trunks fueron las más nobles que hubiera escuchado de él, se llevo las manos al rostro para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos que miraban al joven con asombro. Nunca había visto a Trunks expresarse de una manera tan sensible, mostrando de esa forma sus sentimientos.

― Oh Trunks, yo... yo no...—

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No era lo que querías?—Trunks no comprendía porqué lloraba Marron, ¿qué de malo habría dicho ésta vez? De niño no podía entender cuando eso pasaba y en ese momento estaba en la misma situación, se sentía como el niño de entonces. Pero Marron no le respondió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Trunks se sorprendió enormemente, pero aun así correspondió a su gesto y la tomó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Así permanecieron, de pie, abrazados en medio de la gran ciudad...

A lo lejos, se observó la sombra de un hombre que los había observado mientras que ambos se besaban...

...

Por otro lado, Son Goten caminaba por el centro comercial de la capital, observando con cuidado los aparadores que se le presentaban. Ya era de noche y suspiró profundamente.

― Me rindo... no encuentro un regalo que piense que sea adecuado para ella... uno no debería estar teniendo este tipo de problemas, ¡diablos! ¡No es como si fuera una chica especial! ¡Tan sólo es una chica más! ¿Pero porqué me he pasado todo el día por esto? – Goten resopló. Luego dirigió su vista hacia una florería y esbozó una sonrisa. Pero, segundos después, se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano. – Eres un idiota Goten, todo el día pensando un regalo perfecto y terminas inclinándote por algo tan gastado... ni hablar... Supongo que siempre funciona... sino, ya intentaté algo más...—Goten entró a la florería.

― ¡Ohh! ¡Hola Goten! ¿Otra vez por aquí?—Saludó una hermosa chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo que se encargaba de acomodar unas plantas en el interior de la florería.— ¿Vienes a comprar algo para Pares?—Preguntó con una sonrisa—Que bueno que llegas porque unos minutos más y ya estaríamos cerrando.― ¿Qué necesitas?—Goten entristeció un poco al oír el nombre de su ex. Luego negó con la cabeza.

― No, Miry... esta vez no es para Pares... Terminamos hace medio año...—Le informó mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre el mostrador. La joven le miró sorprendida.

― ¿En serio? Vaya, y eso que ya tenía mucho sin verte y me preguntaba porqué. ¿Acaso me has cambiado por otra florista?—Preguntó amenazante la chica.

― No, no, para nada.—Contestó Goten un poco nervioso, agitando las manos.—Sabes que eres mi favorita, tus arreglos siempre han sido infalibles.—Agregó muy sonriente y alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha.—Es sólo que...—Luego se puso cabizbajo ligeramente—Desde que me dejó Pares no he tenido otra novia... ni me he interesado en nadie más... y ahora bueno, estoy aquí porque espero poder conseguir algo diferente.

― Pues que esta vez sea en serio.—Le reprendió la chica.

― No estoy de muy buen humor para eso. He recorrido toda la capital buscando algo para ella y terminé aquí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy desesperado. Ella me ha rechazado una vez y ya estoy así.

― Woow. – Le miró la chica algo curiosa.—Debe ser alguien muy especial para que te deje en ese estado.

― Yo no lo creo. Sólo es una amiga de la infancia y si intento conquistarla es sólo por una apuesta que hice.—Contestó Goten, despreocupado. Su amiga lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

― Le dije a un amigo que sería capaz de hacer que una chica se acostara conmigo si yo lo quería, así que...—Antes de que Goten pudiera terminar, la chica furiosa le roció en el rostro un potente insecticida que tenía en el cajón de su mostrador. Goten se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a gritar del ardor.

― ¡Oye Miriam! ¡Eso duele! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Me vas dejando ciego!—

― Escúchame Son Goten – Comenzó a decir la joven muy seria.—No te voy a dar ninguno de mis arreglos especiales a no ser que me digas que vas por esa chica porque la quieres y no porque estés haciendo una apuesta. Eres un tarado, ¿sabías?

― ¿Cómo voy a quererla? Es sólo una amiga.

― Pues si es tu amiga entonces olvídalo. Ten algo de respeto por tus amigas, ¿quieres?—Agregó la chica, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

― ¿Acaso estás celosa? –

― Claro que no estoy celosa, imbécil. Estoy enojada contigo. Ahora vete, que voy cerrando. No voy a trabajar horas extra por un insensible inútil. ¡Largo, fuera!— La chica lo fue empujando hasta sacarlo del local. Goten se quedó totalmente atónito.

― ¿Qué diablos pasa con las mujeres?—

...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte alguien más se hacía la misma pregunta.

― ¿Qué sucede con las mujeres?—Se cuestionó por otro lado Trunks, mientras estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando hacia el techo. Primero, Marron le dice que acepta salir con él. Luego cuando él finalmente le habla de sus sentimientos muy a pesar de lo que le cuesta y además la besa y ella se deja querer sin problemas, le suelta que no quiere arruinar la amistad que ambos tienen. En tercera, se pone a llorar y se abraza a él y ella misma le besa. No fuera que no estuviera contento por lo último, pero luego le dice que no puede ser su novia aun porque existe alguien más. Él quiere saber quien es ese alguien, pero ella se hace la desentendida y lo besa de nuevo, luego se da a la fuga. ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? ¿He conquistado a Marron o no? No lo entiendo ni un poco...—Trunks respiró profundo. – Supongo que estoy en buenos términos con ella y además... no besa nada mal...—Sonrió el joven, muy satisfecho. No importaba si no comprendías a una mujer, el poder besarla es suficiente para olvidarse de todo lo demás. Pero ahora venía de nuevo esa pregunta... ¿quién podía ser ese "alguien más"? ¿Podría tratarse de Goten? ― No... eso es totalmente imposible.—Concluyó Trunks, con una risa. Decidió no preguntarse más sobre el asunto y dormir tranquilamente. Esta noche, sí que soñaría de nuevo con ella.

...

En Kame House, ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y todos dormían. Goten arribó a la isla con cuidado. Se miró a sí mismo, estaba muy bien vestido y su peinado impecable como a él le gustaba. Luego miró el arreglo de flores que había comprado.

― Bueno, todo está en regla. Ahora, es el momento... ― ¿Alguien no podía decirle a Goten que llegar a tocar a la ventana de Marron a las dos de la mañana no era buena idea? A veces se cometen tonterías por una chica. Pero cuando Goten pensó que podía sorprender a la joven rubia, él resultó ser el sorprendido. Afuera de la casa podía ver a una pareja que se besaba. Marron no estaba dormida como él se lo esperaba. No. Estaba con alguien más... En cuanto vio tal escena, sintió por primera vez cómo se fragmentaba por dentro, en miles de pedazos...

...

Fin del episodio.

...

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he tenido algo de inspiración para continuar! Ya tenía ideas para continuar los fics que tengo pero por decidiosa no me había puesto para escribir algo más. Espero que haya gustado este capítulo. Algunos quizá se sorprendan un poco por cómo presento a los personajes, pero pensé que hacerlos comportarse de una manera distinta a como se acostumbran usar en los fanfics era mejor. Por ningún motivo quiero hacer parecer a Marron como una cuaquiera (tal como parece que la pinto), pero ella es joven y creo que cuando uno está en esas edades puede sentirse confundida en cuestiones de amores. Todas hemos pasado por esas etapas y si no es así, pues pasaremos. Por otro lado Bra... ¡Oh, Bra! No se ustedes pero siempre he encontrado adorable ver a un hermano o hermana celoso y quise usar la fórmula. Además, siempre he pensado que sería bueno ver el lado cómico de Bra en un fanfic. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que me haya quedado decente. Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza.

Ahora voy a contestar los comentarios que no había contestado antes (los otros los contesté por mp).

**Fuckyea. **Temo que no puedo acceder a tu petición. En realidad no me inclino por ninguna pareja en particular. Así pues no puedo asegurar un TrunksxMarron o un GotenxBra. El objetivo de este fanfic es crear un triángulo amoroso válido. Si los personajes tuvieran una obvia inclinación pues no tendría chiste. No digo que no, pero tampoco digo que sí. Tampoco voy a omitir a Pan porque aunque no es muy buen personaje, podemos hacerla diferente en el fanfic. Aun así muchas gracias por tu review y espero que aun así decidas seguir leyendo y que sea de tu agrado.

**Mirai Kenia. **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sube los ánimos. Espero que este te guste.

**Atal15. **Eso me halaga, o eso creo... ja ja. Gracias por comentar.

**Mitsukichan17. **Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está el siguiente que espero agrade.

**TruMar**. Pues ya está, ya actualice, je je. Lamento la espera, gracias por el review.


	3. Fuga

_Nota1. Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y no quiero ni puedo lucrar con ellos. El único fin de escribir esto es entretener y entretenerme._

**Capitulo 3. Fuga.**

Al día siguiente.

― Haaaaahhh—Son Goten expulsaba todo su ki de manera iracunda, como jamás antes lo había hecho. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, tan rechazado y más impotente. Realmente odiaba a ese tipo, tenía ganas de destrozarlo, de hacerlo picadillo con sus propias manos. Pero lo peor de todo es que no podía hacerlo y eso era lo que tanto le irritaba. Marron lo defendería a capa y espada, sin importar que tan imbécil fuera él. Si llegaba a hacerle algo a ese tipo, terminaría siendo detestado por Marron, más de lo que ella ya lo odiaba de por sí. Pero, ¿porqué lo defendía tanto? ¿quién demonios era él? Además, ¿qué había hecho para que ella lo repudiara de esa forma? Goten no podía explicárselo. Se sentía perdido, confundido, enfurecido, desesperado y otros cuantos calificativos más. Si se hubiese tratado de otro tipo de rechazo, habría reaccionado de manera relajada, como siempre lo hacía. Pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas, pudo sentir el desprecio total de Marron sobre él, fue como si ella le dijera que elegiría a cualquier otro hombre en la Tierra siempre y cuando no fuera él. El tiempo pasó sin duda y para cuando se había enterado que ya era detestado por ella, parecía ser demasiado tarde. Las posibilidades estaban ahora en ceros para él. No, definitivamente, las posibilidades ya estaban en números negativos.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, Goten había comenzado de nuevo sus entrenamientos desde hacía unos meses. De esa forma podía sentirse mejor, podía descargarse cuando se sintiera frustrado o deprimido. Pero ahora era diferente a cualquier otro entrenamiento. Goten estaba prácticamente expulsando tanta energía que estaría a punto de destruir el planeta entero si no era detenido a tiempo. Estalló nuevamente en cólera y expulsó todo su poder transformándose en súper saiyano. Las montañas se destruían y toda la tierra a su alrededor temblaba.

― Goten...—Una persona observaba asombrada a Goten desde el cielo donde flotaba. Se trataba de Gohan. Estaba impresionado por lo mucho que su poder había aumentado en tan poco tiempo.

De repente todo ese ki descendió, Goten volvió a la normalidad y cayó, totalmente agotado. Gohan aprovechó para descender hasta el suelo, cerca de donde estaba. Goten alzó la vista, notándose en su rostro enfado y cansancio.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Preguntó con preocupación.—Cuando sentí tu ki acelerándose de esta manera pensé que algo malo estaba pasando, pero me alegra que no fuera así... Goten, ¿de dónde ha salido todo ese poder?—Goten se sentó en el suelo, pero permaneció cabizbajo.

― No lo se... nunca me había sentido más enfadado en toda mi vida. Sabes que yo no me enfado... bueno supongo que no porque no me había sentido así antes, este sentimiento se asemeja mucho a eso... Lo que quiero decir es, bueno tú lo entiendes, ¿no? Demonios, ¿qué sucede conmigo? — Goten se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mostrándose confundido.

― ¿Puedo saber porqué estabas enojado?—Preguntó Gohan sin cambiar la expresión seria. Goten alzó la vista para ver a su hermano.

― Creo que si te lo digo me tomarás por un tonto...—Contestó, pasando su mano por detrás de la nuca.

― Bueno, sea lo que piense de ti eso ya es cosa mía, ¿no crees? –Luego de lo dicho dio un suspiro y trató de relajarse y se sentó al lado de su hermano.—Pero, me tienes sorprendido. Has estado entrenando sin parar un día desde hace ya algo de tiempo... estoy orgulloso de eso.—Gohan le sonrió.

― Es sólo que... desde que papá sostuvo aquellas batallas tan terribles... me sentí como un completo inútil todo ese tiempo. Siempre pensé que no existiría otro monstruo más fuerte que Majin Boo, que la paz duraría para siempre y que no tendría que preocuparme por pelear...—Goten miró la palma de su mano y luego la cerró en un puño.—Papá me dijo una vez que dentro de mí se ocultaba un gran poder, como el tuyo Gohan... pero que tenía que entrenar muy duro y encontrar la forma de expulsar ese poder... Al principio no le creí y pensé que era un cuento más para poder convencerme de que entrenara con él, pero... he estado pensando sobre esas palabras últimamente... He pensado que si llega a asechar otra amenaza al planeta, yo podría al menos ayudar un poco más...—

― Wow... Goten... me sorprendes... el que te esfuerces de ese modo me hace sentir un total perezoso. Pero...—Gohan toco el hombro de Goten y le miró amenamente—Escucha, te voy a contar un secreto... la verdad es... que a mí nunca me gustó pelear...

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?—Goten se levantó, sorprendido y le siguió mirando.—Pero cuando peleaste contra Majin Boo, ¡prácticamente eras insuperable! ¡Eras mi ídolo!—

― Cuando llegué a pelear, lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo. Pero desde que decidí que no tenía que hacerlo más, que la pelea no era lo mío, fue que me sentí más feliz y tranquilo. Y mírame ahora, me siento contento y no necesito probar que soy más fuerte que nadie ni cosas por el estilo.

― Pero...

― Escúchame Goten... creo que es perfecto que quieras entrenar. Pero, no te sientas un inútil nunca. No entrenes por que quieres "ser útil". Entrena por la razón que lo hacía nuestro padre. Para sentirte pleno, completo y feliz.—Goten sonrió y asintió.

― Así lo haré.

― Vaya, parece que ya no estás tan frustrado como parecías al inicio.—Gohan le miró de reojo, Goten torció el gesto y desvió la mirada.

― No me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga.—

― De cualquier manera no eres completamente un misterio. Estoy seguro de que se trata de una chica. – Goten tragó saliva.― ¿Verdad? Ya me lo imaginaba... ¿no me digas que se trata de aquella chica que te dijo que eras frívolo?—Goten no contestó. Gohan tomó su silencio como una respuesta. – Bueno, ¿qué te dijo ésta vez? Puedes confiar en mí.—

― No lo sé... Gohan... después de lo que ocurrió anoche me repito a mí mismo que debería olvidar lo que pasó y seguir con mi vida. Ya sabes, buscar a otra chica. Pero... es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y mucho menos en lo que pasó y eso me frustra.

― Tranquilo Goten, no tengas prisa. Si ella y tú están destinados, las cosas se darán a su tiempo. Y si no era así, bueno... ya aparecerá la indicada.

― Supongo que sí... pero a mí solo me interesa ella en este momento y tal parece que no tengo oportunidad. Ni la mínima.—Goten estaba realmente desanimado. Él tenía razón: la ira y la tristeza eran dos cosas que Goten rara vez expresaba. Definitivamente era muy parecido a su padre, hasta en el carácter. Siempre se esperaba encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro o una expresión de pura serenidad e ingenuidad.

― Ánimo hermano. –Le dijo Gohan, dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda. Luego se puso de pie. ― Ahora, quisiera ver como pones en práctica esos nuevos poderes que tienes. Entrenemos un rato, ¿quieres? Así te despejas de todo eso.—La respuesta de Goten fue una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

En Kame House, la situación estaba completamente tensa y no parecía que fuera a tener un arreglo. Marron estaba furiosa. Con toda la violencia que su ki le permitía, sacó prendas de su guardarropa y las arrojaba a una maleta. Krilin suplicaba y A-18 simplemente miraba la situación con un rostro no menos enfadado que el de la joven.

― Por favor pequeña, tu madre no te lo decía en serio...—Intentaba convencerla Krillin.—No puedes hacernos esto, no puedes irte de aquí por culpa de ese bándalo de intenciones sospechosas...—Marron se quedó quieta unos segundos. Krillin se asustó, se notaba que ella estaba temblando y no era precisamente porque tuviera miedo. Marron temblaba de coraje. Se volteó repentinamente mirando a sus padres muy enfadada.

― Estoy harta de esta situación. Si no puedo salir con quien yo quiera, me largo. Mamá ya lo dijo, me LARGO.— A la A-18 se le formó una vena gruesa en la frente y miró a su hija.

― A nosotros no nos hablas así jovencita.—Le dijo A-18, alzando un dedo. Krillin miró a su esposa.

― Por favor 18, retráctate de lo que dijiste.—A18 le miró altivamente.

― Junm. De ninguna manera. Si ella cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana, será cuando se mantenga sola.—

― P-pero...—

― Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya tengo edad así que me voy.—Marron cerró la maleta de golpe y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación.

― Aun podemos discutir esto, pequeña...—Rogó Krillin por última vez. Marron miró a su padre con algo de pena. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Sobre todo a él.

― Lo siento papá. Ya hemos discutido suficiente. Te quiero.—Marron abrazó a su padre y luego miró a su madre, quien volvió su vista hacia la ventana. Marron cerró los ojos y salió de la casa. Afuera la esperaba el responsable de todos los problemas y de la locura adolescente de Marron. Era un joven atractivo de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azules, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y era de gran estatura. Al verla el joven sonrió sutilmente. Marron se acercó hacia él.

― No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.—Marron miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

― Sólo cierra la boca y ya vámonos.—

― De acuerdo, pero...—El joven miró sus manos y luego la miró a ella y sonrió de manera pícara. – Vamos a volar, ¿quieres que te tome por la cintura?—

― Claro que no imbécil. Me voy a subir a tu espalda.—El chico no dejó su expresión y rió un poco.

― ¿Tú por atras? Eso esta raro pero no suena mal.—Marron suspiró fastidiada.

― Argh... estás enfermo. Vámonos.—Marron subió a su espalda y ambos emprendieron el vuelo. A-18 y Krillin la miraron partir.

― ¿Estás segura de que fue buena idea?—Preguntó Krillin mirando a su esposa.

― No te preocupes tanto. Sólo es un berrinche. Lo hace únicamente para molestarnos. Si no le hacemos mucho caso vendrá corriendo a pedirnos disculpas...—Krillin le miró, no muy convencido. Nunca antes su hija había salido de casa para vivir en otra parte. Esperaba que cuando lo hiciera fuera con cuidado y muy planeado, pero que se atreviera a irse tan repentinamente le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente?

* * *

Ya en los cielos, Marron tenia una expresion dubitativa. Ambos ya habian volado juntos por unos minutos sin decirse nada el uno al otro hasta que el joven trigueño decidió comenzar a hablarle.

― ¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste? Ya sabes... cuando dijiste que "me amabas"...—Marron permaneció en silencio por un rato.

― Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. Simplemente me calenté y no estaba pensando nada de lo que dije. –

― ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Porqué haces ésto?—Marron estaba desesperándose, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto.

― ¿No la escuchaste? Dijo que si tenía las agallas para desobedecer así a mi padre, entonces podía comenzar a pensar en tener mi propia vida. Pues perfecto. Eso haré.—El joven esbozó una gran sonrisa.

― Wow, ¿entonces vamos a vivir juntos? ¿Como recién casados?—Marron lo pateó al costado, pero evidentemente no le dolió.

― No voy a vivir contigo. Quiero que me rentes un cuarto en la posada de tu madre. ¿Me harás ese favor? Que sea al menos un favor por los años que dediqué a nuestra patética relación...—

― Oh vamos Marron, no seas así... yo no mentía con lo que dije anoche... yo realmente te...—

― ¡Cállate no quiero oírlo otra vez! A mí no me vas a convencer, ¿oíste? Yo estoy saliendo con Trunks. Así que olvídalo no te daré otra oportunidad de arruinarme la vida.—

― ¿Y entonces porqué estás aquí conmigo?—Marron otra vez no sabía que decir. Tarde se daba cuenta de que cometía un terrible error, que no había sido más que un arranque de coraje. Pero, ¿qué demonios había sido ese beso? Ella no quería besarlo, entonces, ¿porqué le correspondió? No le gustaba sentirse confundida, así que ya había tomado la decisión de que seguiría intentándolo con Trunks, sin importar los sentimientos del pasado por su ex-novio. ―

― Estoy aquí contigo porque debes ayudarme como el amigo que ahora eres. Eso somos. Amigos y nada más. – Eso dolía. No había una palabra peor que "eres un amigo" en un momento así.

Marron respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. Su exnovio no tenía la culpa de todo el problemón que se había armado por culpa de Goten. Ahora si sentía que lo odiaba totalmente. ¿Cómo tenía la cara para plantarse en su casa a las dos de la mañana? "_Es un total pervertido_" Pensó para sí misma. "_Aunque bueno... este idiota también hizo lo mismo..._" "_Y ahora que lo pienso... ambos son bastante parecidos..."_

― Oye Marron, ahora que recuerdo, tenemos un cuarto pero es bastante pequeño, pequeñísimo diría yo. Creo que no habrá espacio para tu maleta, je je. ¿Aun así lo quieres?—Marron le habló con un tono de voz más bajo y sereno.

― No importa. Supongo que así será más económico, ¿no? –

― Bueno, eso sí. ¿Y como vas a pagarlo? – El joven volteó a verla y le miró con sus ojos azules.—Si quieres podemos arreglarnos los dos, ya sabes... con dos horas podrías pagar una semana de hospedaje.—Marron de nuevo respiró profundo y contó hasta diez. Debía tener paciencia con alguien como él.

― No seas imbécil. No voy a acostarme contigo. Ya veré como me las arreglo.—El joven suspiró y sonrió de manera apenas perceptible. Era la oportunidad perfecta para reconquistarla.

* * *

En Capsule Corp, el joven Brief estaba en su recámara, sentado sobre su escritorio escribiendo en su portátil y con pilas de papeles por todos lados. Tenía mucho que leer, que revisar y su teléfono celular había sonado ese día al menos veinte veces. Ahora estaba felizmente apagado. Todo eso resultaba un alivio. Para su fortuna, contaba con más de tres teléfonos celulares y podría usar uno de ellos para llamar a Marron. La idea no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez por su cabeza. Sí, es cierto, era demasiado pronto para llamarla. Pero estaba totalmente desesperado por oír nuevamente su voz y por formar nuevos planes para salir con ella. Pero si lo hacía ahora mismo... no, de nuevo, sería demasiado pronto. Trunks dejó de mirar el aparato de teléfono celular que estaba sobre su cama y volvió a enfocar su vista en el portátil.

― Maldita sea... ― Murmuró desesperado. ― Supongo que... ― Trunks miró de nuevo el teléfono celular. ― De cualquier manera ella ya sabe lo que siento, pero... ― El joven semisaiyano se jaló un mechón de su cabello desesperado. ― No seas imprudente Trunks, ella no quiere sentirse presionada. ¡Eso mismo te dijo! ¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender? ― Luego soltó el pobre mechón y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ― Nunca había sentido todas estas ansias por una chica... realmente quisiera volver a verla... ¡Argh! ¡Demonios! ¡Trabaja, trabaja, trabaja! ― Trunks volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. De pronto una voz aguda y cantarina se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

― Trunks, cariño... dulce terroncito de azúcar... ¿puedo pasar? ― Era su abuela. Trunks se sintó fastidiado.

― Dios, abuela... ya estoy bastante grandecito para que me hables así... Adelante, pasa... ― La señora entró con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de su edad seguía viéndose adorable y conservada. Y nunca perdía esa mirada afable y maternal.

― Veo que tienes un montón de trabajo, dulzura... ju ju ju, me recuerdas tanto a tu abuelo, siempre trabajando, eres tan parecido a él, todo el tiempo taan dedicados y esforzados, todo un ejemplo para... ―

― Abuela... ¿viniste a decirme eso? Porque si de eso se trata creo que puedes contarme esa historia en un momento en que no esté tan ocupado, de veras, quiero alcanzar a terminar para dormir al menos cuatro horas hoy. ― La señora rió.

― Oh no no, casi se me olvida a qué venía. Lo que pasa es que alguien te está esperando al teléfono, creo que era esa mujer rubia que tiene un nombre tan raro, ¿cómo era?

"_¡Oh! ¡Marron!_ " Pensó inmediatamente Trunks. Y sin dar tiempo a que la señora Brief recordara el nombre, tomó el teléfono que tenía al lado del escritorio. Antes de contestar miró muy severo a su abuela.

― No se te ocurra ni por un segundo escuchar en la cocina abuela, sabes que no me gusta que escuches las conversaciones que tengo con mis citas. ― La mujer le miró muy sorprendida

― Dios mío pastelito, no sabía que tenías una aventura. Bueno, ju ju ju, así son los jóvenes. Tranquilo, no le diré a su esposo. Eres un pillo.― Y luego de lo dicho, salió de la habitación. Trunks se confundió con la última frase.

― ¿Esposo? ¿De qué habla? Marron no está... ―

― _¿Aló? _― Se escuchó por otro lado de la línea. Trunks se quedó sin palabras. ¡No era Marron la que le hablaba! ¡Era la A-18! Pero, ¿para qué le habría hablado? ¿Acaso tendría problemas por tratar de conquistar a Marron? En ese mismo momento se sentía en aprietos.

― Ah, ehem... Sí, diga... Trunks al habla... ―

― _Escucha, habla A-18, voy a ser breve así que escúchame con atención, niño. Bueno ayer te vimos salir con mi hija, supongo que tienes buenas intenciones que es lo que importa. Y precisamente porque estás interesado en ella, quiero pedirte un favor._ ― Trunks se sentía confundido, además de que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad lo que ella le decía.

― Disculpe... ahm... pero, ¿podría hablar más alto? Tengo problemas para escucharle.

― _Pensé que los saiyanos tenían un mejor sentido del oído._

― Bueno pero no es lo mismo escuchar a una persona directamente que escuchar a través de un aparato... usted entiende. ―

― _Bueno no importa. No puedo hablar más alto, no quiero que sepan que te he hablado, así que no le digas a nadie y menos a Marron, ¿entiendes?_ ―

― Perdone que le diga pero estoy algo confundido, señora...

― _No voy a explicarme mucho que tampoco tengo tiempo, mocoso. Te quiero informar que mi hija se ha escapado con un tipejo de la calle que es en extremo peligroso. Ni mi marido ni yo queremos que le pase nada, por eso le prohibimos salir con él. Pero nos desobedeció y ahora se han fugado. Creo que tú eres el único que podría hacerle entrar en razón. A nosotros ya no nos escuchará. _― Trunks se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea. Trataba de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle. — _Oye, mocoso, ¿oíste lo que dije? ¡Contestame al menos! ¡Te algo de respeto! En fin no tengo tiempo, espero que hayas oído lo que te dije. Adiós. — _Trunks solo escuchó el tono del teléfono que le indicaba que ya había cortado la llamada. Colgó el teléfono. Aun estaba pensativo. ¿Marron estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¿Le estaba engañando? ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera fugado con él? Todo tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala broma. En unos segundos recordó que Marron le había dicho que aun tenía sentimientos por otra persona. Pero ella no le había dado ningún detalle al respecto, no le había dicho que- "_¡Kami!, ¡Están saliendo!_" Al pensar eso, Trunks pasó de sentirse confundido a ofendido y traicionado. Ninguna mujer le podía hacer eso, aun cuando se tratara de Marron. Ella lo escucharía, sin duda alguna. Trunks salió volando por la ventana, provocando una ráfaga de viento que desordenó todas las pilas de documentos que inundaban su habitación.

* * *

En un centro comercial en la capital, Pan estaba totalmente fastidiada, suspiraba de aburrimiento mientras cargaba con ambas manos una pila enorme de cajas y bolsas con logotipos de distintas tiendas departamentales. Bra salió de una tienda de ropa con cuatro bolsas más y se las lanzó a la pequeña Son. Pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que Pan terminó tropezando y cayó, terminando sepultada entre todas las cajas. Bra le miró con cierta molestia, alzando una ceja.

— Pan, no tenemos tiempo para esto... todavía tengo que pasar por unos pares de zapatos que encontré el otro día y... — La respuesta que Bra obtuvo fue una tremenda aura de poder que Pan expulsó, que lanzó todas las cajas y bolsas en diversas direcciones.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡No vamos a seguir comprando! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!— Se impuso, muy furiosa.

—P-pero Pan, ¿no dijiste que querías que me sintiera mejor? Sabes que he estado deprimida desde ayer, así que por eso decidimos ir de compras y...

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya estoy HARTA! ¡Me largo! — Pan salió corriendo del lugar. Bra le persiguió.

—¡Vuelve! ¿Cómo crees que voy a llevarme todo eso?—

—¿Porqué no le pagas a alguien para que se lleve tus cosas? ¡Yo no soy tu cargatodo ni nada parecido! —

—Estás enojada porque no has comprado nada, ¡pero eso no es culpa mía! ¡Tú sabes que si lo pides te compro lo que quieras! —

— Ayy no seas tonta, ¡sabes que puedo pedirle a mi abuelito o a mi papá lo que yo quiera! ¡No necesito tu dinero! ¡Además yo te dije que no quería venir! ¡Tú me forzaste!

—Pero Pan, ¿cuál es tu problema? — Bra se plantó frente a su amiga para impedirle el paso y le miró a los ojos fijamente, causando que se intimidara un poco. Pan intentó contener su enfado y le miró también retadoramente.

—¡ODIO ir de compras! — Gritó la joven Son, con un tono de voz tan alto, que todos alrededor voltearon a verla. Bra abrió enormemente los ojos. Pan miró a ambos lados y se sonrojó ligeramente al oír cómo murmuraban sobre ella. —Detesto a esta gente...—Murmuró por lo bajo.

—Bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta la pequeña princesa.— Si taaanto te molesta, no debiste venir en primer lugar... — A Pan se le formó una gruesa vena en la frente.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes un problema grave con todo esto! — Bra ladeó la cabeza. No conseguía entender exactamente a qué se refería. Pan pudo notarlo con tan solo mirarla. Se dio la vuelta de manera automática y siguió caminando a paso apresurado.

—Oye, pero... pero... ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Pan! ¡Lo tengo! — La niña de cabellos azules saltó hacia su amiga y la detuvo con un abrazo. Luego le soltó y Pan le miró confusa.

— ¿Vas a dejar de comprar tanto? ―

―¿Qué? ― Bra le miró aun más confundida. ―No, no, no me refiero a eso. Pero tienes razón en que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, cuando lo que deberíamos hacer es planear cómo separar a Marron de Trunks. ― La niña de ojos azules le guiñó. Pan le miró con incredulidad, lo siguiente que hizo fue golpearse contra la pared, causando un enorme agujero.

―Ay Dios... ― Bra le tomó del brazo y salieron volando de ahí. Lo último que quería en ese momento era meterse en problemas de nuevo con sus padres por destruir alguna propiedad privada.

* * *

En la Capital del Oeste, Marron había llegado junto a su acompañante a la que sería su nueva morada. La posada era humilde, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. La falta de espacio mucho menos. Estaba acostumbrada desde que nació a vivir en una isla pequeña y una casa donde a veces se quedaban a dormir hasta diez personas. Esto era nada comparado con aquello. La rubia miró el pequeño cuarto. Solamente había un futón en el suelo y un pequeño guardarropa con un espejo al lado. Nada más. Pero estaba pulcro y eso era suficiente. Luego volvió su vista a su antiguo novio, que estaba fuera del cuarto y le miraba con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que apenas cabría tu maleta. Y yo no he entrado para no hacerte sentir demasiado apretada ahí dentro, aunque... si no te molesta tanta cercanía.―El joven entró al cuarto y se acercó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura. Marron le respondió empujándolo y sacándolo de nuevo. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la dejó ligeramente abierta y le miró severa a los ojos.

―Más te vale que ya no intentes jugar conmigo. Tengo un novio que te va a partir la cara si te sigues pasando de listo. ― El joven le miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

―Wow, ¿ya es tienes novio? ¡Qué rápido te recuperas de una relación de dos años!―

―Ya lárgate de aquí, Makoto. Dile a tu mamá que estaré lista mañana a las siete como me lo pidió. ― Marron cerró la puerta y el joven suspiró.

―Cuánta altanería... ― Se oyó de nuevo el crujido de la puerta y la joven nuevamente asomó la cabeza. Estaba ruborizada. El muchacho de cabellos negros se volvió a ella.

―Yo, ehm... bueno... g-gracias...― Luego de lo dicho, cerró la puerta. El joven sonrió, pero esa sonrisa prontamente desapareció cuando se topó de frente con un muchacho de unos ojos azulverdes profundos, tez clara y cabellos lilas. El chico que hasta entonces tenía una expresión relajada, endureció su mirada y le miró de una manera atrevida y retadora. Trunks nunca había visto que un humano le mirara de esa forma. Normalmente si estaba enfadado, huían de él por instinto de supervivencia. Pero le importó muy poco, así que lo ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Marron. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar, el chico le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Oye Marron, te busca el sujeto con el que estabas besuquéandote ayer...― Anunció en voz alta. Trunks le miró más enfadado aun. Intentaba intimidarlo, pero por alguna razón extraña, no lo conseguía. ¿Porqué no le tenía miedo?

Marron abrió la puerta y se sorprendió enormemente cuando tuvo el rostro de Trunks justo frente suyo.

― Trunks...― La rubia, a diferencia de su ex-novio, sí que se sentía temerosa ante la mirada de Trunks. ― ¿Qué es lo qué...? ― Realmente era inesperado para ella encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, mucho menos en un momento así. El joven Makoto estaba casi tan molesto como Trunks y no dejaba de mirarlos a ambos recargado en la pared. Trunks podía sentir cómo le incomodaba que ese sujeto estuviese ahí, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se volvió a él con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

―¿Podría hacer el favor de dejarnos a solas?― El joven soltó una risa y se encogió los hombros.

―Lo siento amigo, pero prácticamente soy el dueño del lugar. Así que si quieres hablar con ella, puedes entrar al cuarto. Hay poco espacio así que... bueno, puedes aprovechar esa ventaja. ―

―Makoto, cállate la boca. Vete de aquí por favor.― Ordenó Marron. Trunks se llevó una mano a la frente y la pasó por los mechones que la cubrían.

―Marron, yo... intento comprender un poco de lo que está pasando pero estoy demasiado confundido. No quiero pensar que estás jugando conmigo, pero si es así...―

―¡Trunks! ¡Oh, no, no! De ninguna manera, aquel imbécil y yo ya no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver. ― Marron fulminó al trigueño con la mirada. Fue como si quisiera que se evaporase de ahí de alguna manera. ― P-puedes pasar... ya que no nos dejan otra opción.― Marron le abrió la puerta mostrándose un poco ruborizada, pero Trunks dudó un poco. A Makoto no pareció agradarle ni un poco la idea, aun cuando él mismo se hubiera atrevido a sugerirla.

―Marron, no creo que yo deba...―

―Por favor, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No es ese el noviecillo del que hablabas? ¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza? No es como si no te hubieras acostado con él.― El joven parecia querer provocar alguna pelea. El puño de Trunks se cerró. Era difícil pero tenía que controlarse. No podía portarse como el día anterior, no podía ir a repartir palizas a todo aquel que se acercara a su chica. Marron miró como el puño de Trunks temblaba de ira y lo sujetó con ambas manos, intentando calmarlo. Trunks sintió el tacto suave de esas pequeñas manos. Se tranquilizaba poco a poco y al mirarla a los ojos encontró esa seguridad que estaba necesitando justo en ese momento.

―Creo que deberías volver a tu casa...― Profirió luego de unos segundos de silencio. La rubia le miró algo confundida. Pero poco tiempo fue suficiente para entender lo que estaba pasando.

―Papá... él te lo dijo, ¿cierto? Te pidió que vivineras por mí.

―Marron, no hagas las cosas difíciles. Simplemente, ven conmigo.― Marron miró hacia un lado, y se puso seria.

―No puedo Trunks. Ahora... si eso era lo único que querías decirme... creo que es mejor que te vayas. ―

―No puedo creerlo. ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por ese sujeto? ― Trunks ya no pudo soportarlo, tenía que decirle lo que tenía dentro. Debía saber que él no iba a aprobar la locura de sus acciones.

―Mejor vete. ― Sentenció Marron. Trunks estaba más que desesperado. Tomó la mano de la rubia y la jaló hacia él.

―Te llevo a tu casa Marron, es por tu bien.― La joven le miró muy extrañada. Por más que trato de liberarse de su agarre le fue prácticamente imposible.

―Trunks, no, no puedes... ― Ella le miró asustada, pero luego dirigió la vista a su ex-novio, que acababa de tomar a Trunks por el brazo, haciendo que soltara a la chica.

―¿No te han enseñado que no debes forzar a una dama? ― Trunks se sorprendió, jamás imaginó que podría agarrarlo con esa fuerza. Marron miró al joven con un poco de agradecimiento, pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo totalmente justa con Trunks. El semisaiyano, por otro lado no podía quitar su mirada del sujeto que acababa de mostrar una fuerza fuera de lo ordinario para un ser humano. No podía sentir más que desconfianza.

―Makoto... vete de aquí antes de que Trunks acabe por asesinarte. Lo último que quiero es sentirme culpable por tu muerte. Aun cuando no seas más que un asno.― Makoto miró a Trunks una vez más.

―Primero el sujeto lunático de anoche y ahora este... Marron, estás rodeada de puros neanderthales... ― El joven se dio la vuelta y finalmente se retiró. Trunks entendía cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando.

―Pasa, por favor. ― Le dijo ella una vez más. El joven acedió. Ella se sentó sobre el futón y le indicó a Trunks que se sentara a su lado. No muy convencido, obedeció nuevamente.

―Lo lamento Trunks, lamento las estupideces que dijo. Es un imbécil y es por eso que ya no salgo con él. ― Trunks no le miró. Solamente miraba las manos que mantenía sobre su regazo.

―Tú y él... ―

―Sí, bueno, él era mi novio pero nosotros ya no estamos juntos desde hace dos meses. ―

―¿Dos meses? ¡Marron! ¿Porqué no dijsite eso desde un principio? ¡Esto es una locura! ― Trunks se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Marron sonrió. Adoraba de alguna manera verlo así. Con ambas manos tocó su brazo.

― Estoy contenta de que no lo hayas molido a golpes. Tiene el don de hacerle perder a cualquiera los estribos. Pero tú no. Eso me hace sentir muy contenta, te has manejado perfectamente, Trunks.― Trunks no podía sonreír, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y aun no era capaz de comprenderlo del todo.

―Solamente quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Pero, Marron, otra cosa...― Trunks la tomó por los hombros y le miró muy seriamente a los ojos. ―Cuando te preguntaba si tú y él... bueno... yo estaba hablando de... otra cosa... sabes a lo que me refiero...― Marron dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, avergonzada. Esa expresión le daba a Trunks una respuesta que no quería recibir. ― ¿Marron?

―No... no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Supongo que es demasiado pronto para que quieras confiarme algo así.

—Además no tiene ningún caso Trunks. Está en el pasado.

—Tú dices que está en el pasado. Pero ayer me dijiste que aun sentías algo por él. Y además, ¿qué es toda esta ocurrencia? ¿Porqué viniste con él? ¿Porqué Marron? Creí que estabas engañándome. Tú dijiste que podíamos intentarlo, pero... ¡caramba! ¡Acabas de dejarle hace dos meses! — Marron era ahora la que estaba cabizbaja. No quería perder a Trunks, no sabía que hacer para que no terminara dejándole. No cuando apenas el día anterior había conseguido una oportunidad que no le había sido posible en años.

—Trunks... voy a contártelo. Todo esto es por lo que pasó anoche... — Trunks le miró atentamente. Esperaba finalmente tener una respuesta a todas las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza.

* * *

En la casa de Son Gohan y Videl en la montaña Paoz, Goten acababa de llegar. Ya eran las once de la noche y no parecía haber nadie en la cocina ni en la sala de estar.

—Extraño... — Se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Será mejor irme, si están en la habitación no querrán que los interrumpa y... no quiero sufrir la ira de Gohan si eso sucede. — A pesar de que el entrenamiento de la mañana había conseguirlo animarlo un poco, Goten aun tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su hermano al respecto. Tenía algunas ideas para conquistarla, pero quería saber su opinión. Normalmente en esos asuntos era tan orgulloso que no pediría consejos, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, Gohan era la persona en la que más confiaba. Además, ¿qué mejor consejo que aquel que proviene de alguien que ha conseguido al amor de su vida? Esa era una de las tantas cosas que Goten admiraba de su hermano: haber triunfado prontamente en el amor.

El semisaiyano a veces se preguntaba si algún día conseguiría alguien así para él. Nunca fue su intención ser tan mujeriego como lo fue en el pasado. Simplemente tenía tremendas ansias de encontrar a la mujer que estuviera destinada para él. ¿Era tan malo eso? Pares había sido su decepción más grande, realmente sentía algo profundo por ella y su total indiferencia por sus sentimientos fue fatal para él. Por otro lado... estaba Marron. De pronto y sin darse cuenta, ella ya estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos. Y no se trataba del rechazo, eso no era nada nuevo. Se trataba de algo más, algo que había dejado olvidado en el pasado. Pero... ¿qué era eso? Los recuerdos de la infancia eran borrosos y no lograba rescatar absolutamente nada. Además, aun cuando algo le llenara de melancolía al pensar en Marron... lo importante era el presente, ¿no? El problema es que ese presente, era la misma Marron. ¿Se permitiría un rechazo más por parte de ella? ¿Aun después de las palabras tan duras que le había dicho anoche? Ya no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez lo mejor sería desistir y dejar el camino libre a Trunks. Después de todo... no era más que una tonta apuesta.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista hacia las escaleras y vio a Pan bajando por ellas de manera muy rápida y agitada, hasta que paró para toparse de frente con su tío. La miró: tenía el rostro maquillado de manera exagerada y su cabello estaba peinado con unos cortos bucles.

— Pan... — "_¿Qué demonios me pasa? He estado tan distraído en eso que ni siquiera noté su presencia" _Pensó el joven para sus adentros. Desde arriba de las escaleras, Bra se dirigió a Pan.

—¡Vuelve acá que aun no hemos terminado! — Pan se sonrojó al ser descubierta por su tío en esa forma tan ridícula. Volteó y le contestó con un coraje contenido.

—¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero! ¿No ves que tu idea es muy estúpida? ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto! — Goten no comprendio ni un poco la escena. Bra bajó de las escaleras, sin perder un poco la gracia y elegancia de sus modales, aun cuando estuviera un poco molesta.

—¿Puedo saber porqué discuten? — De alguna manera, la niña se sintió aliviada de que podría al menos contar con que su tío la salvara de esa princesa engendro que últimamente no tenía otro oficio que fastidiarle el día.

—¡Ella quiere juntarme con su hermano! ¡Es demasiado grande para mí! ¿Verdad que tú crees lo mismo, Tío Goten? — Goten seguía sin entender nada, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Bra se llevó las manos a las caderas, sintiéndose muy ofendida.

—No vas a quedarte con mi hermano, tonta. Lo único que vas a hacer es seducirlo para que le quite la vista a Marron. Luego lo dejas y ya está. ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que te juntes con mi hermano? ¡No estás a su altura!—

—¡Claro que no! Pero es porque aun estoy creciendo, ¡retrasada! — Chilló la joven. No le gustaba que le dijeran que era una enana, ni siquiera indirectamente. Bra se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

—No me refiero a eso. Ah, no cabe duda que te pareces a tu abuelo.— Goten río ligeramente, y Pan se enfadó todavía más.

—No conoces a mi abuelo así que no hables de él.

—Pero papá sí y él nunca miente. Ohh y tú no te rías que estás igual. — Agregó, señalando a Goten. De igual manera, él no perdía la sonrisa. A su modo, ambas niñas habían conseguido levantarle el estado de ánimo.

—Oigan niñas, dejen ver si entendí bien. Tú... ¿quieres que Pan y Trunks sean novios?— Pan se sonrojó al oír la sugerencia y no precisamente porque le causara alegría. Bra negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose desesperada de que no entendieran su nuevo plan.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso nunca! Solamente quiero que... ¡A tí que más te da!— Bra tomó del brazo a Pan y ella se soltó del agarre y miró directo a Goten.

—Lo que pasa es que ella no quiere que Trunks esté con Marron. Por alguna razón no le gusta. — El buen ánimo que Goten tenía se vino abajo nuevamente. Bra pudo notar el cambio y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Goten! ¿Tú amas a Marron, verdad?—

—Oye Bra, amar es una palabra muy...

—No se diga más. Tú vas a conquistar a Marron. Así ustedes se quedan juntos, yo libero a mi hermano y todos felices.— "Liberar" le sonaba a Goten algo exagerado. Como si fuese a salvarlo del hechizo de una malvada bruja.

—Bra, estas cosas no se resuelven de forma tan sencilla... — Bra le miró altivamente.

—Lo creas o no, tengo un don para estas cosas. Yo he conseguido al menos tres reconciliaciones de mis padres. Además, bueno... casi te puedo asegurar que tú le gustas a Marron.— Pan le miró con desconfianza. Goten únicamente pudo reír.

—Le dices eso únicamente para que te siga el juego...— Goten tocó la cabeza de su sobrina y miró a Bra tiernamente.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Marron. Así que... creo que pueden seguir con su plan. Mucha suerte.— Goten salió de la casa, mientras Bra y Pan seguían discutiendo.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo cubierto por infinidad de estrellas. Sentir melancolía no era lo común para él, pero ver a aquellas niñas discutiendo, le hacía sentir como en aquellos viejos tiempos. ¿Qué había en ellos? Deseaba poder recordarlo más claramente. Porque al menos de esa manera... podría sentirse cerca de Marron.

...

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Bueno pues ya está terminado otro capítulo, ¿qué tal? . Francamente me cuesta algo de trabajo introducir un OC, pero espero que su entrada haya causado un poco de aceptación. Lo sé, esto pasó de ser un triángulo (como inicialmente plantee) a ser una especie de cuadrado, quizás termine siendo un pentágono o hexágono xD

Respecto a lo que pasó entre Marron, Goten y el nuevo personaje, por alguna razón decidí dejarlo en incógnita hasta el siguiente capítulo, aunque creo que ya todos se imaginarán lo que pasó.

Ahmm... en fin sin más que decir, me despido y agradezco las lecturas a esta historia que aunque no está muy buena tal vez pueda mejorar un poco al avanzar.

A contestar reviews.

**Megumi007. **Bueno creo que ya te contesté en pm, pero igualmente te dejo una dedicatoria aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Besos y abrazos linda ;)

**NebilimK. **Pues ya ves que no era Uub xD Ya se que meter OC quizá no resulte algo muy interesante, aun así espero que te guste. Y eso del momento pervertido de Gohan... ehm, ¿cual es el otro fic donde lo leiste? Me dio curiosidad. Saludos y gracias.

**LadyKya0. **¡Hola de nuevo linda! Gracias por el review. Yo tampoco estoy segura de las edades pero me gustó más así. Treinta años ya eran demasiados para Trunks xD Y respecto a Bra, creo que al leer este capítulo ya entenderás más porqué no le agrada Marron de cuñada. Y Goten... bueno pobre de él xD


End file.
